


Two Alphas: Feel the animal inside

by Stewolf



Series: Stories from hell [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not everything is like it seems to be, Plot Twists, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewolf/pseuds/Stewolf
Summary: Two alphas can’t be together – it was a simple rule. Their nature will always try to dominate the other one. Now Robert needs to face the truth that his body is responding to the other alpha in the team. His name is Mats Hummels. But how this can work? Will they fight against each other or learn to control their instincts to finally mate with someone they truly love?





	1. It's nearly overpowering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).



> For Janie who made me keep on writing this and without her this story would not see the day light. Thank you and love you :** 
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think. I'm dying to know your opinion ^^

Sun was shining beautifully that day, nature was coming back to life while birds started to sing their songs. Maybe it was about love? Or maybe story of their life? Who knows. But yet it was an amazing concert for young man who walked out from his big house. His short dark brown hair waved as the wind blew through them. The man made his way to the brand new Bentley and got inside.

His name was Robert Lewandowski, the man who was playing for one of the best teams in the world - Bayern Munich. Top striker in Bundesliga, man loved by millions of people. He was also the captain who led Poland National Team to great success in Euro 2016 that made whole country proud of their team. Upcoming qualifications to World Cup were on his mind now and he hoped to not let their fans down. Poland needs to be one of the teams going for a tournament in 2018. Russia is waiting for them.

Robert loved all aspects about his career, they way people supported him, how he was able to score of Bayern (and also material benefits were really decent). However it needed to take some sacrifices. Lewandowski was 28 years old unmated alpha who haven’t met any interesting omega or even beta so far. Of course he used to date some cool people but to get to the point where he was now Lewy was practicing a lot, more than most people thought he was. Unfortunately that made his free time for partner decrease drastically and not everyone was able to understand it. On the other hand some people were looking only at his money and fame. He wasn’t looking for that type of love.

Now he was facing loneliness and that willingness to have someone. Robert’s emotional hunger started to get on him since the lose against Portugal in the quarterfinals. He missed having warm body next to his. He missed cuddles, late night kisses and simple moments together. It was a support he was craving to get since Fabiański wasn’t able to save another penalty and Błaszczykowski missed his shot. Robert needed someone who would put him in his arms and tell that he did all he the possible before kissing him.

However the worst was yet to come as it needs in these types of stories. Robert’s fate needs to get worse and nothing could stop the events that were about to happen. Since Mats joined Bayern as their defender Robert felt a strange sensations deep down his heart as he saw him. When they were together in Dortmund Robert already had this feeling that Mats is a really handsome guy who he wished to have as his mate. But there was one tiny problem. Just one small detail. One thing... Mats was an alpha as well and as if it wasn’t enough, he was a very dominating one. Hummels shined with self-confidence and pride while he was leading his team at Dortmund during tough games. Sometimes he was even acting arrogant towards other teams and their players.

Robert couldn’t deny that he felt a bit excited by this as Mats’ self-confidence was making him push his limits more to show off before the defender’s eyes. He really wanted to challenge Mats and dominate over him, win a fight of alpha’s’ pride to prove that he’s the stronger one. For some odd reason (or maybe Mats good looks) this idea was like a catalyst for Robert’s unmated body. With each passing day it was more and more reminding him that he needs to settle down finally. Or at least spend some time with someone and get into a rut. It’s not safe to keep your DNA for too long for yourself, right? Robert already could barely remember when was his last time when he had a rut and not even talking about intimate contact. It made him realize that now he will be facing an awful problem that he might be needing a relief soon.

That became his biggest issue when he’d woke up in the morning feeling how is body is burning from the inside. His skin was covered in sweat while he was breathing hard. Robert could swear that for good few minutes his voice wasn’t human but it was reminding animal growl while he sweared under his nose. Lewy felt a desire waking up inside of him and that was killing him awfully. He just wanted to have someone next to him now. But of course it’s impossible as his training was starting soon. Still Robert’s mind was coming back all the time to memories of tall figure with black curly hair. To that lovely, playful smile and adorable brown eyes. To muscular calves and weird beard. It only made him feel more burning from the inside. However he was able to get through it after cold shower and go out from his house. Philipp would kick his ass if he would come late.

  


When he’d reached Bayern's training place he was already late and Carlo looked at him angrily, not saying anything yet (luckily). For striker’s pure luck Philipp was too busy talking with Manuel to think about him. As the Pole was doing his laps Robert’s nose picked on scents of omegas near him and Bayern had a few. Not as many as other team but still enough to make his senses go nuts if any started to produce sweeter smell. Sven for sure was just before his heat. It was around that time of year and his scent was a bit sweeter than usual. Then Pole’s eyes rested on their captain Philipp. This guy was mated for years with Manuel but somehow his scent was stronger today as well of course mixed with Manu’s. Robert wasn’t suppose to feel it as good as today. And then he looked at Thomas since another mated omega drew his attention. Both footballers had their mating marks but their hormones somehow made them produce a bit sweeter scent... Or maybe Robert nose is more picky this time? This isn’t normal for sure. Maybe he should ask medic about it? “Hey I can feel omegas scent so good today.” he could say with a dump face. Oh yeah now he remembers. When alpha is desperate its smell is becoming more accurate to find omega ready to be impregnated.

Then his looked over to the small group that was laughing about something. He spotted Jérôme with his outstanding hair telling some story to Javi and Xabi. Next to them was standing no one else then Mats.

“O ja pierdole…” Robert sweared under his nose in his native language as his eyes opened wide. Tall man was standing with his back turned at Robert, bending down to tie his shoe. And Pole could watch his ass with amazement as his eyeballs almost felt out from his skull. It was big and round for the athlete but yet it was perfect in his eyes. Human could call it a ‘piece of art’ and sell for millions of dollars. Galleries around the globe would be honoured to show it at their exhibitions. And unfortunaley Robert’s horney mind made him wanting to walk over to slap him but he forced his body to move in another direction. What is with him? He was never in this state! Now he needs to apologize all of the readers. But his mind today was  like a bit like bouncing on one leg next to cliff. One wrong move and you’re totally screwed. Did he really allowed his body to get to the point where it was so desperate for a mate that he could dream about an alpha? Or is it something different?

Still deep in his thought he ran next to Joshua who shivered as his nose started to pick on his alpha scent. Poor young guy was an omega who fighted even stronger to become better player than most alphas are. Robert respected him a lot for that however it wasn’t the thing he had on mind now. Now omegas presence made Robert wanting someone closer to him and his scent must be getting stronger for him since Joshua shivered again as his eyes turned to Lewy. He was taking suppressants for sure but it never gave you 100% assurance that they will work as you wanted it to do so. Joshua needed to turn away and ran far from the Pole if he didn’t wanted to test how good his meds are.

Of course Philipp needed to pick on Pole’s smell too as he followed him with his eyes now and worried expression showed up on his face. He asked his mate about something and Robert could swear it was about him. Soon the goalkeepers gaze was on him. Manu was a big, strong alpha who shouldn’t respond to Lewy’s crazy hormones so it was safer to send him to check on Lewy. It would end badly if Philipp would do that. Robert was already feeling that he is pushing his limits too much.

“What’s with you today, Robert?” The goalkeeper asked with calm and soft voice. No wonder he is the next captain of Die Mannschaft. He knew how to talk to people. “You act too... “

“Don’t say anything” Robert growled warningly and Manu blinked in surprise. Of course he wasn’t expecting so many aggression from the Pole and Robert felt guilty about it. But Lewy’s eyes turned to Mats again and his heart started to beat faster. Hummels was standing with his side to Robert so he could see how big his butt was once again. Ok, he needs to stop checking it out. So... How great Mats’s face was. He have really nice features, do you know that? However Mats was too muscular, great looking Alpha for Robert to take it calmly… he felt hot ones again. Because of that Manuel gave him another weird look and eventuality grabbed Lewy by his arm and took away from the field, heading towards locker room direction.

“Come on you shouldn’t be here now. Omegas react badly to you” His voice sounded firmly and Robert knew that he shouldn’t fight with him. Manu was too hard to take by one on one.

Carlo turned to them but Manu gave him one look and the manager nodded his head with approval. Robert was free and could go now. As they entered the corridor Lewy leaned against the wall and breathed in air hardly. He hoped to calmed himself enough to  get back to practice but Neuer already opened the locker room for him.

“Get in, take cold shower and go home” He literally ordered and his voice reminded that he won’t take any kind of resistance. Funny that this guy is so submissive to Philipp. How that little omega could do that?

“Why?” Robert frowned his eyes, feeling that a bit of the talk can make him distract from the view he’d witness not so long ago (that piece of art…).

“You need to calm yourself. Even I can pick on your smell. When was the last time you had your rut?” Manu dragged Robert inside of the room.

“Well… almost one year ago” The Pole confessed with shame as he sat down on the bench that as there. “I don’t have time for this. I play matches two times a week, I have practices, nationals…”

“Ok, ok I get it. I have the same. But I still had time to find my mate and to have kid” Truth from his lips was even more painful. Indeed Manu and Flips had a 4 years old son who was their little sunshine that made them feel proud. Robert met him a few times and adored that kid for its happiness and joy.

“Yeah… but you guys play together for years. At Bayern or National Team. You had time to get closer.” Robert crossed his arms on his chest. “ I needed to take suppressants to not get into a rut while games… you know sometimes omega on tribunes gets into heat or something.”He continued as Manu nodded his head. So he did it too. Well every professional alpha did it as one guy was banned from playing as he almost took poor omega fan on tribunes.” Now I took a break and this is not good” He sighed and made his confession. “I need a relief…”

“Maybe there is some beta or omega that could help you?”

“Not really. I don’t even enjoy sleeping around…”

“Yeah but your body is acting weird already and who knows what will happen if you get into an accident rut. You don’t want to hurt anyone, don’t you?” Manuel of course needed to be right. But Robert’s answer was interrupted by another Bayern player who joined them.

“What’s with you Robert today?” Thomas walked in not caring that he’s an omega. He shivered a it feeling how bad Lewy’s scent was getting and yet he still was able to keep himself enough to join the talk. “What happened?”

“Thomas go now, please” Robert looked at his friend. “It’s not a right moment to talk…”

“But I can see that you’re not ok!” He protested. Why he needs to act like 5 years old sometimes?

“Thomas!” The Pole was getting more irritated. This guy is impossible!

Robert’s eyes rested on Thomas’s neck to see a marking bite. Since World Cup 2014 Final celebration he had that scar. He was so happy with that trophy that he allowed his boyfriend to take him as his forever. Who made it? Who was that lucky guy? No one else then Benedikt Höwedes! Sometimes Robert hated Schalke captain for this. Thomas would be a perfect mate for him. They always had an easy talk, laugh at each other’s jokes and loved to hang out together…but he needed to accept Thomas’ decision. Who he was to not support his friend in his life changing decision?

“Oh just shut up, ok? I’m your friend and I’m worried about you. What is wrong?” Thomas wasn’t giving up. He never did.

“You really can’t smell it?” Robert looked down at his feet as he started to feel uncomfortable.

“That you’re somehow more horny today? Yeah. But what made you act like that?”

“I just haven’t been with anyone lately…”

“Yeah but Alpha don’t get into a rut without any good reason like smelling omega in heat, am I right Manu?” Thomas turned to the goalkeeper.

“Yeah” Manuel seat down on the bench. “But you can get into it also when you think about something that… You know. You like…” Manu blushed furiously and Robert started to wonder what kind of thought made him get into an accident rut. Because his face showed that it happened at least once in the sweeper-keeper’s life.

“Or when you think about someone way too…” Thomas would continue the thought it not Robert.

“Can you guys stop? I know that I shouldn’t keep my alpha instincts for too long… but I don’t have a mate like both of you...” He stopped talking as someone walked in. All eyes turned to see a smiling tall man with smirk all over his face.

“Yo guys what’s up with you all? Carlo is pretty angry, you know?” Mats Hummels gave them a funny look. “You should get back there. Robert needs some time alone, right?”

Manu and Thomas looked at Robert as their friend started to smell stronger ones again. Both Germans exchanged looks like they knew what was going on. Although Mats looked like he hadn’t notice that. He only smiled more showing off his perfect white teeth. Eventuality first two left the room and Robert was alone with Mats who was still smiling like little devil.

“So who made you so horny today?” Mats was straightforward and wasn’t wasting a second. He leaned against the wall taking cool pose like it was totally natural for him. Robert blushed hard and turned his eyes to another point in the room. That shelf looks nice. What an extent work was made to do it. Cool color.

“No one interesting” he lied still pretending that he is admiring the self. Ok that’s stupid. Let’s look at the ceiling.

“Are you sure? Because your body thinks otherwise for sure. “ Mats’ words made Robert’s inside turn into an ice. Is his smell too good or Robert is so much obvious with it?

“Mats stop it. I know how my body acts, ok?” Robert was very irritated as he felt helpless. Can just Mats go for now? He can’t stand him anly longer next to him. He want to touch him so badly… bury his fingers inside of that wavy hair, kiss the skin over his white neck, lick it to taste him and eventually bite so no one else could have him.

“Do you?” Mats moved closer and Robert automatically moved back to avoid body contact. Soon he met cold locker on his back and Mats blocked any way of escape as he put his hands at Robert's sides. Robert shivered, trying to focus on some disgusting memory to not let his hormones go crazy but defender's hot breath was making him lose his mind. He felt it on his neck as German moved his head closer and breathed in Robert’s scent,  making a low growling sound. Lewy felt that his body is send on fire again by this sound. He had no idea what to do but fortunatley Mats moved back grinning.

“Go home for now” He said and left the room, waving with big grin on his face to Robert. What the hell is going on?


	2. The beast is coming to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa boys calm down a bit, ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for so many kudos and comments so far! Love you all <33333
> 
> Lol this time I've decided to not use dumb titles so I just used lyrics from Disturbed song "The Animal" that I'm listening most of the time while writing this one.

Robert was alone in the locker room and finally could take care of his burning body. His skin was covered in sweat and he felt pain in his guts. How can omegas deal with their heats alone? For sure it was easier for alphas to get out from the rut but still it was not very pleasant and quite long process. At least in his case. Fortunately cold shower was again his rescue while his mind tried to get over from what had just happened. Hummels scent was still in his nostrils and God what an incredible scent it was. It was muscular, strong and extremely exciting for him. Until he cover all of his body in soap he couldn’t get over it. Soon his body started to relax and he was able to dry himself, dress up and get the hell out from there. Just as far away from Mats as possible. For now it’s not good to be near him. 

When Robert got back home he already had his freshly bought medications. That bag was burning him in his hands as he walked inside of the house and ran over to kitchen. He almost broke a glass while he tried to take it out from cupboard. He really needs to do something with himself. And so he did. He poured some water into the glass and took his medications fastly. After few minutes of waiting Robert finally felt how his body is calming from all the experiences he had that day. He could still remember how incredibly big excitement was taking over him when Mats leaned against him to breath in Pole’s scent. Feeling of Mats’ body warmth was influencing on him like nothing before. Lewy wished that they could be alone together to continue what might have happened earlier if there weren’t whole Bayern stuff just behind the corner. 

Soon rest of his emotions were taken away by small pill he took minutes ago. It is amazing how a little mix of weirdly name substances can take away all human instinct. As he felt emotionless Robert turned on TV and felt asleep on the couch while watching dumb movie. There is so little interesting stuff now out there. Or maybe it is just a wrong hour to watch? Mostly around that time TV stations play soap operas and he hates them. Where is good football game when he needs it?

After few hours he woke up when his phone started to rung furiously. What an annoying sound… and he used to love that song few days ago! Guess it’s time to find a new one.

“Hello?” He answered while rubbing his eyes with one hand. He really wanted to get back to sleep now. 

“God finally you answered!” Of course it was Thomas. “How do you feel? Still horney af?”

“You know it’s not funny? I was literally humiliated in front of you guys!” The Pole sat up and started to make his way to the kitchen. He was so hungry. He could eat a horse. But some meat with vegetables sounded good too. 

“Famous Robert Lewandowski can’t find a laid” Thomas started to laugh.

“Ok I’m gonna hang up” Robert made a serious voice and it was enough for his mentally five years old friend to stop.

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry Mr. Sensitive. I wasn’t going to offend you. But maybe you want to talk about that? You know that I won’t tell anyone.” 

“I know, Thomas… but I don’t feel like talking about it for now. I need some time.” Robert opened the fridge looking for his target. Hudson we have a problem, we can’t find a carrot!

“But what if the time will be too late? I just don’t want you to get in some sort of trouble. You know that I want the best for you. You’re my friend.”

“Thank you, Thomas”

Where is that bloody carrot?!

  
  


Next day was much more better and Robert felt that this might be even his day. He was able to play without causing any trouble, no omegas smells hit his nose so far and Lewy joked with few people around. Thomas was near him almost all the time and they they laughed at each other’s mistakes. 

Finally Robert gained the courage to turn his eyes towards Mats’ direction but happily nothing similar to yesterday’s situation happened. Robert was free from his former dirty thoughts and from desire that unmated alpha had experienced. But even his pills weren’t able to took everything from him as when the defender looked at the Pole, Robert’s stomach was becoming full of butterflies. Lewy tired to concentrate on his practice or chatting with Thomas, but he felt Mats’ look on him almost all the time. It started to be hard to take after some time and soon skin all over his body was covered with goosebumps. He felt that his mouth is dry a bit and his heart was beating fastly not only because of physical effort. His palms were too sweaty from nervousness to ignore that. 

Then, while he was chatting with Thomas, he felt nervous ones again. There was no other explanation. Mats must be starring at him again for sure. He was too sure about that. And so with fast beating hard Robert turned to met dark, brown iris looking at him intensively. Mats was drinking water next to Thiago while his eyes were staring at Pole in the way that Lewy started to feel oddly uncomfortable. That look was becoming harder to take for Robert with each passing second and soon he felt how his legs started to weaken a bit and he needed to concentrate on something different to not fell on the ground. He ended up watching Frank and Arturo practicing penalties together against Manuel in the goal. The sweeper-keeper was in great condition today and Robert hopped that he will stay this way for upcoming games.

However he still felt Mats’ gaze on him. Why all of this is happening? This wordless chemistry between Mats and Lewy was increasing every minute and even after taking his suppressants Robert could feel how desire is waking up inside of him once again. He wanted to grab the defender into his arms and pull closer to him. He wanted to bury his finger inside of man’s hair, to kiss him and hug on a couch next to the fireplace. Lewy wanted to have him to feel safe and to make Mats feel the same way. How much he could give to have Mats as unmated omega? Everything. Now he was sure of that. But unfortunately there is no way to change your dynamics. For Mats… Robert could become an omega. And this is a lot from alpha to say.

  
  


As the training was over Hummels walked over to him, standing in Robert's way to lockers. Thomas opened his eyes wide at the defender who totally ignored him, looking directly into Robert’s eyes like he wanted to make sure that he will be able to see his reaction perfectly. 

“Can I take with you for a minute? I need some advice.” He smiled in the way the Pole liked the most. How great can this human look? No wonder that women adore him so much. Just look at him! He could be standing next to Greek sculpture and no one would spot the difference. If Robert would be an artist he could spend whole days making art with Mats as his model.

“Sure” Robert cleaned his throat and nodded head with an approval. Thomas gave him a confused look since they were suppose to go for a coffee. “Please I really want to practice with him… I’ll make it up for you, I promise.” 

“Ok… just watch out” Thomas smiled a bit and Robert followed the other man. Well mostly he run after him because that long distance was hard to take. 

Rest of the team looked at them for a second but who would care about them having some extra practice? Both were ambitious player who always give all they could for football and the team. They just left them on their own and headed towards their homes. They have some life besides football after all. Arjen couldn't wait to meet with his wife and kids for family dinner, Julian was waiting for Flips and Manu, also Arturo and Thiago wanted to go on some sort of exhibition together. What kind of? Robert had no idea. We never knew that they are interested in art.

Mats took a ball and stood next to the goal, turning towards Robert with a huge smile still accompanying his face. He tossed it to Robert and soon they tried to practice one on one situation. At first Mats was able to take the ball away from Robert but in next confrontation Lewy was faster and got around the defender pretty easily. Game like that continued for quite a long time and Mats was becoming impatient when Robert fooled him three times in the row. The tension between them started to increase and in one moment Mats grabbed Robert by his shirt to stop him from another show of his skills. And so Robert lost his balance as he felt on the ground. When he hit the grass another wave of pain came over him soon when big mass landed on him. Mats big body was all over his, pushing striker to the ground. Robert closed his eyes because this moment was far too good. The warmness of another alpha’s body over his and strong muscular scent made him wanting to fall asleep in these arms. 

He felt Mats warm breath on his ear and he shivered with excitement. Mats’ nose touched his skin and Robert felt a wave of heat deep down inside. This is too much, definitely too much. 

“Guess I won, right?” Mats laughed and Robert felt that he is blushing furiously.

“You would get a yellow card, dumbass, if not worse. Like a penalty for my team” Robert smiled under his nose. Mats is not dumb but at least he can call him like that to tease with him a bit. 

“Oh shut up” His nose moved along Robert’s neck, making him shiver. 

“Ok Mats, that’s enough for today” He pushed the defender off him and quickly ran to the lockers. What the hell was that? Why Mats did it… did he knew that Robert has feelings towards him? Is he doing this for real or just play with his feelings? Alphas are not suppose to have feelings towards each other. 

Mats needed to take the ball into its place before he could join Robert or one of couches will get mad. And you really don’t want to see them like that. Pray for those who’d experience this. Pole hoped to run away before German will come to the locker room but he couldn't even take his clothes off as Hummels was already next to him. For a second Robert was afraid that Mats will do something reckless but he only took off his shirt like it was nothing and looked at Robert. That gaze will kill him one day. Or the butterflies inside off his stomach. 

“You’re going to take shower am I right? “ Mats’ face was serious like he was about to make a speech about world peace somewhere at NATO’s conference. His behaviour made Robert a bit confused. 

“I don’t need it” He frowned his eyebrows and tried to read something from the defenders expression.

“Oh come on, you smell awfully. You don’t want to bee photograph by fans with sweat all over your face, am I right?” He laughed a bit. “Or maybe you’re afraid of me? “ Grin showed up on German’s face. (and it was perfect as always)

“Of course not! Don’t be ridiculous!” Small blush showed up on his face.

“So join me under shower if not” Mats grabbed his towel and shower gel and then moved to another room, winking to the Pole before he closed the door behind him. It took some time to process by Lewy what was that proposition for and he turned cold inside when he understood. Is that what this game is for? 

Robert eventually took his stuff and followed his friend to the showers. He had a feeling that this situation might get out of control soon but he was ready for it. Whatever is going to happen… he is Robert Lewandowski and nothing can break him down! He is unstoppable. Ok this ridiculous talk is meaningless. Robert is as human as everyone else and his heart was beating fast as he entered in the room. Like it was about to jump out from his chest. 

Mats was showering like nothing happened and he was even singing something. He had his eyes closed and look so innocent. Like he couldn’t hurt a fly. Robert shook his head and walked over to another shower to start cleaning himself. He’d decided to stood as far from Mats as possible. He slowly showered himself, his hair and when he was almost ready to turn off the water he felt familiar scent next to him. Before Pole could do something pair of strong arms pulled him closer to another body and kissed his neck. Lewy wanted to push Mats away but he was forced to lean against the wall. He tried to fight against him but he was too strong in this moment. Mats turned him to face each other and to met his Robert’s eyes with his own. Second later Lewy’s lips were taken by pair of another ones. They felt warm and send a wave of electric shock through Pole’s body, as he was just hit by thunder. It was an incredible feeling and he’d found himself losing in it. So Robert accepted Mats move.

Robert slowly answered for the kiss while pulling his hand around Mats body. His skin was nice in touch, soft and warm with muscles beneath it. Eventually they tongues met in fighting for dominance that was more intense than their fight on the pitch minutes ago. Robert dig his nails in Mats skin leaving small scars on it not even caring about it. At the same time Mats was moving his hand around Robert's hips, pulling him closer to his body as if it was even possible. Lewy feft how his legs are getting weaker every second and he used his last drips of self control to move Mats away from him. 

“I really have enough for today” He was breathing hard as he looked at the taller alpha. Mats licked his lips and growled, moving closer to Robert. 

“I’m looking forward for another time” Mats said and left Robert alone under showers in shock. Wow this is getting more and more interesting. 

 

 

They lost first time this season against Atletico and that was a painful defeat as everyone hoped to get their revenge for last year’s defeat. Robert couldn't score next game in the row and that made him frustrated. This is how it was suppose to end. He had a completely different scenario in his mind. 

Then his 200th game in the Bundesliga came by and his hopes for great celebration ended up with a draw against Köln. With zero goals from Lewandowski. Zero! He was angrier than ever and of course Thomas tried to cheer him up with some lame joke. But he failed at this since Robert wasn’t completely in the mood. The other man knew him good enough to leave him alone with his thought. Because sometimes Robert wanted some time alone to cool his mind alone and this day included to it.

In the end Robert waited in the locker till everybody was out, as he wanted them to be attacked by journalist. Maybe when they’ll be giving interview he could somehow walk past them and quickly get to his car. Home sweet home is waiting. Last thing he wants now is question about his results in last two games. 

However he wasn’t alone.The only one left too was Mats who somehow was focused so much on his phone that he didn’t bothered himself to go home to rest a bit. As Philipp left the room he automatically put it down and moved to Robert till his hands took Pole’s face inside of them and their lips met. Robert jumped in surprise but his eyes closed in a second, enjoying what was happening.

This kiss was delicate and sensitive, not like passionate and brutal one under the showers. He was enjoying it and that was the best thing he needed that day. Slowly Mats pulled his hands around Robert and hugged him comfortably to him body. Robert buried his face inside of Mats’ chest and inhaled his scent. Even if it used to excited him a lot before now tt was truly calming. Like putting a child into its mother's arms so it could stop crying. Mats’ heartbeat was like a relaxing music. It beated slowly, calmly and Robert felt how his is joining the same rhythm. Last time he had something like that was when his mother pulled him for comforting hug when he was a kid. It was a music of love for him at that time, the sound of being protected.

“Next time you will score, Satan” Mats moved his hands around Pole’s back giving this sweet massage. His lovely smile showed up again. “You did all you could. And next time you will succeed for sure.”

“We have national games now” Robert answered quietly. He is going to miss Mats so much...

“So you will make Poland proud again and score something” Mats moved him even closer to his body, gently rubbing his hair.

“I wish to…” Robert looked at him and smiled as he saw his smile.

His lips were taken over by another kiss much stronger than the previous one but still it was very delicate. Before he could fully enjoy it Mats moved back his mouth to ask him about something.

“Are you planning to go tomorrow for Oktoberfest?” 

“Yeah, why shouldn’t I come?”

“I just want to have some fun with you, that’s all. “ Mats moved back, grinning. He was back to his playful state and that made Robert insiders roll with excitement, especially after another question. “Are you taking those no-rut pills?”

Robert frowned for a moment. He totally forgot today to do so. Did he took them yesterday? He can’t remember… And the day before? No idea either. That’s not good. He is professional athlete after all! 

“Don’t take them tomorrow too” Mats lowered his voice, making Robert open his eyes in shock “I’m looking for some fun.”

“Fun?” Robert felt cold all of sudden. “What fun?”

“You'll see”


	3. I have no control this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can see more love in the air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Janie made me think about Xabi and Joshua. And this chapter is pretty bad since I have no strenght to write lately :/

Phone alarm was irritating. If anyone needed a definition of cruelty he or she should take a look at it. Little ring phone could destroy beautiful dreams and make people angry for the rest of the day. However that morning was different as Robert woke up feeling oddly happy when annoying sound woke him up. He was thinking that this is going to be a perfect day-off from training with lots of fun with his friends (and Mats of course). He just needed to put on traditional Bavarian clothes and smile for a few pictures and then he will be able to enjoy all the attractions waiting for Bayern’s team. Beer, great food and some amusement park’s stuff. Sounds good so far.

Since Robert was single and Thomas’ mate wasn’t able to join the party both of them had decided to go together. Robert drove over to Thomas place by taxi and waited till younger man will get ready. And that needed some time since German was a total mess that day because of his boyfriend.

“Benedikt is super nervous about that game today!” He said while running around his house to find clean pair of socks. “I just wish I could support him there… but I need to go for today’s party.” His voice sounded so sad that Robert felt bad for him.

“Yeah but you will see him for more than a week now at national games” Lewy looked over his phone at Thomas who now was trying to put on his trousers while jumping around. “Can’t you just stand in place while you’re doing this?”

“Seeing each other at national’s is not the same! We are practicing all the time or talk about tactics!” He sighed. “And when we are finally in the room alone all we do is sleeping.”

“But at least you’re together” Robert smiled. “It will be nice time together, you’ll see. Like last time, right? You came back so happy”

“Maybe you’re right. Any way, shall we go now?”

“Sure, but you put your shirt backwards Einstein”

 

Seeing Mats in traditional Bavarian clothes was a fully enjoyable view for Robert and now he was biting his lips so hard just not to smile like an idiot when everyone were watching. It was worth coming just to see this. Mats really looked great in them! Once again Pole couldn’t believe that human can be this handsome. It must have been some sort of mutation that ended up with an amazing result. He watched him from long distance since of course he couldn’t walk straight to the defender as he was dragged to some photos, interviews and other photos. And Mats was forced to do so too (since fangirls need some more stuff with him, right?). However Robert could feel his eyes on him all the time and that make concentrating hard for him. Maybe he looked good in Bavarian style too? Lederhosen he had this year were really nice made and he liked the design. He really hoped that he looked good in Mats’ eyes. He really wished that.

Soon everybody walked into the restaurant and he chatted a bit with Frank, Thiago and Arturo, while seeing Xabi laughing about something with Joshua They looked kinda cute together. Maybe love is in the air? Robert laughed at that idea while turning his eyes at Mats who smiled to him.

“Hi” He greeted him with the most not suspicious way possible, but Robert noticed how his eyes slipped though Lewy’s lips. He hoped to kiss him too, however doing this at the sight of everybody else was not the best idea. In the end they were sitting together at one table enjoy their meals and drinking beer, while chatting a bit with the rest of the team. Just Tom next to Robert was a bit quiet, but Robert was unsure if he should talk to him. After the couple of minutes Mats looked to Robert and asked with huge smiled at him:

“How do you say ‘cheers’ in Polish?”

“Na zdrowie” Robert answered calmly knowing what was coming next and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Mats raised his glass and shouted with hard German accent that draw everybody's attention.

“Na zhrrrowie!”

“Na zdrowie!” Robert laughed and took a sip from his glass. They way Mats said that was adorable in Pole’s eyes. His hard German accent made Pole’s stomach turn with too much cuteness. How is this possible that it was the first time that he found this adorable? He heard Mats speaking Polish a few times since Łukasz Piszczek taught him a bit of their native language. He could say “I can speak Polish” for example and the prove is still on the internet. Maybe he will look for it when he get back home?The way Mats was speaking his native language was something new and kinda exciting for Robert. He needs to make sure to teach him more soon. But maybe he found it interesting because he drinked too much bear already? Mats was barely drinking his as he wasn’t a big fan of that kind of alcohol. He watched Lewy almost the whole time and Pole couldn’t believe that no one had spotted this. Like Starke sitting on his right. The goalkeeper was just taking sips from his glass looking like nothing is happening next to him. But maybe Julian speaking loudly to his parents at the nearest table was distracting him. Manu smiled while Philipp was trying to calm their son.

Eventually Robert needed to get to the toilet after all the bear he had drunk that day. He made his way to the bathroom while seeing Xabi speaking in Spanish to Joshua who looked at him with big eyes. Sore sure he had no idea what the older man was saying but who can blame him? Still they looked cute in Robert’s eyes and he smiled at that view. But his bladder required attention so he needed to move on to the toilet. When he was washing his hands, notification of new message rung in his pocket. He dried his hand and took his phone out to start smiling like an idiot. It was a short text from Mats. Lewy’s eyes would looked like hearts if it was anime.

“ _I’m a bit bored of this gang :/ Maybe we should check out the attractions around?^^ I bet we can find something interesting to enjoy some time together! :D_ ”

 

That’s how he ended up on some sort of amusement park machine next to screaming from emotions Mats. They were going up and down with incredible speed and Mats looked like a little kid that could enjoy this kind of stuff for the first time in its life.. For sure German had a lovely fun and Robert had it too as he looked at him big smile. He couldn’t deny that his feelings towards Mats weren’t completely neutral because the dorky defender made him happy for no reason at all. He fell hard for Mats Hummels and Robert was dreaming to bring their fingers together for just one second. But they weren’t alone and paparazzi were hiding in every possible corner so there was no way he could do that now. It’s not a good time to hear some weird rumours about them and have journalist asking about this every possible moment. Especially that everybody knew about them being two aplhas.

 

As they walked over to the restaurant once again to take something to drink they’d spotted Manu and Philipp playing with their son Julian and Thomas who was tipping fastly messages on his phone. Probably he was wishing good luck to Benedikt for their upcoming game against Borussia Mönchengladbach that evening. He was really worried about his mate’s team since they lose so many games already. Benedikt must felt awful to see his team on the last play in ratings while Thomas was on top all the time.

Philipp looked at Mats and Robert and frowned with confused look on his face. Both of them were laughing and smiling so much that it wasn’t normal in Flip’s eyes. Robert had a little blush on his cheeks and Mats eyes were shining from excitement like in the way he’d never saw before in defender’s expression. Philipp exchanged look with his partner and they nodded in agreement. They need to find out what is going on because their friends look like some giggling teen girls. That’s not how grown up men should behave!

Manuel waved at Mats and Robert to come closer and so they did. Julian smiled to them showing of his crooked teeth in the way he reminded them Philipp’s smile when he is truly happy. Even with his teeth like that the boy was absolutely adorable. Buf for sure deep down he had awful personality after his fathers. Manu’s and Philipp’s son can’t be a pure angel. That was something that Robert couldn’t believe. He must been pretty nasty when someone makes him angry like Flip’s is. Pray for those who’d experienced that.

“How you guys enjoy the party?” Manu smiled while patting his son’s hair. Julian turned his eyes to him and grabbed his father by a hand. Manuel was doing this the whole day and the boy had enough already. But he couldn’t stop the big goalkeeper for doing this so he just gave up and allowed him to continue. His hair was a pure mess by now and that made Flip bit his lip. He spend whole morning trying to make them look good!

“Great. Food was really tasty and that roller coaster ower there is outstanding!” Mats laughed a bit in the way that Robert felt that he is melting from the inside. “But Robert wasn’t screaming at all, what a shame. I thought that I can make him scared a bit.”

“It’s not easy to scare me, Hummels” Robert grinned under his nose while turning his look in his direction.

“Should I take it as a challenge?” He grinned back and sudden tension showed up between them.

“If you want to” Chemistry between them increased and they had totally forgot that they were not alone there. They would totally start some weird talk if not Thomas who signed lauder then plain’s engine works.

“Poor Benni is so nervous. I hope Schalke will win today.”Thomas looked so sad that it was heartbreaking. It was actually sweet how he cared about his mate and that it was the only thing that could make him truly lost his humour. Because Thomas is that type of guy who smiles and jokes all the time even when everyone are deadly serious.

“They will, don’t worry” Manuel smiled to cheer his friend up a bit. He felt a bad about his former team bad results but he wasn’t able to help them much now. He was part of Bayern’s family now.

“Papa can we go see that?” Julian pointed at roller coaster while pulling Philipp by his lederhosen, drawing attention of everyone. “Papa! Can we?”

“Yes, we can” Flips signed knowing that he can win against excited kid. He was like Manuel in that moment and that made Bayern’s captain agree to anything. “Excuse us” he looked at the rest and followed his son.

“Hey wait, you’re not going to do anything without me!” Manu ran after them wanting to join the fun too. Robert laughed at this and turned to see Thomas tipping something on his phone again. It looked like a long, cheerful message for Benni.

“Maybe you want to come with us?” Robert worried about him, but Thomas shock his head and looked at him for a second.

“Nah. Thanks anyway. I’ll go inside and chat a bit with the rest of guys and probably I’ll go earlier home.” He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his phone. “I’m going to watch that game and I don’t feel like sitting here with everyone for no point at all. I just really want Schalke to win today and I’m not really into partying today.” Thomas who does want to party is really a sad Thomas.

“Wish Benedikt good luck from us” Mats smiled to Thomas. He felt bad for his friend too, but football is football. Till Benni’s team won’t start working like good oiled machine nothing will be as it should. “We’ll keep our fingers crossed for him.”

“Thanks guys!” Thomas smiled. “See ya!” He said and walked inside of restaurant to get another sausage to eat. Or maybe some beer too.

 

 

Robert spend next hours with Mats enjoying lots of different attractions but he knew what was coming next. Tension between them was increasing so intensively like he’d never experienced and Robert felt like he was on fire again. He couldn’t take it anymore. Robert gave up and against every rule that told that two alphas shouldn’t try to be together he turned to Mats smiling. 

“How about we will go to my place? I have wine and you could drink something since you barely drink your beer.” Small blushed crossed his cheeks. “It would be a shame for you not to fully enjoy that day” 

“It sound nice. We can take my car since you…” He smiled and started to laugh. “You shouldn’t drive after all that beer you had.” His words made Robert smile more as he pulled his arm around Mats’ shoulder.

“Lead the way, Cochise!”

 

 

Mats Audi RS7 was same as Robert’s but he still felt excited to get inside of it. Or maybe it was because he was finally alone with Mats? He felt like he was opening a long waited present under the christmas tree. They were driving for some time till Mats stopped at red lights and his hand moved to Robert’s tight like it was completely natural. He slowly moved his hand down and up, while Robert shivered a bit. If it would last a bit longer Robert would have a problem. But Mats soon was driving again so he took his hand off Robert.

As they got home there was no time for even thinking about wine since both of them were sending each other hungry looks. Robert dragged Mats inside and when he closed the door behind them, Mats pushed him on the wall and kissed brutally. Robert took of his jacket in one second and Hummels grabbed his shirt to rip it off from Pole with low, deep growl escaping from his throat. Robert tried to unbutton Mats clothes but he failed at this when Hummels was kissing him all over his neck and pushing Lewy closer to his body. When he finally removed Mats clothes they were in the bedroom. Before Robert could do something more he was pushed at the bed and Mats soon sit on top of him, grabbing his hands by Robert’s wrists to keep him still.

“Mats” Lewy growled as a warning. He wasn’t enjoying this. Alpha is not suppose to be tamed. “Let go”

“No” He met red irises of Mats eyes and he shivered. His nose was hit by muscular scent of alpha in rut that made his muscles tighten in a second. It was different from the ones he smelled from omega’s he had met in his life. They were building up will of taking dominance inside of him to take them over and make them have his pups, but now the smell that hit him told him to submissive himself to Mats. He felt how he can’t fight against German even if he wanted to. Mats noticed that and kissed him passionately, moving his hand around Robert’s tight as he send his hands free. Pole used it as a opportunity to bury his fingers inside of Mats lovely hair. They were so soft and nice in touch…

“Mats!” He screamed as he felt a hand on his erection that was moving up and down in just the right way. It was like a bliss to his craving body. His body was on fire and he wasn’t able to say anything but he wasn’t his by his rut. He gave himself in Mats’ arms and even his desire to take advantage of Mats needed to give up. Robert closed his eyes enjoying what was happening to him.

“You have some sort of lube, right?” Mats moved his hand through Robert’s hair that was covered in sweet now. Robert only pointed at his bedside cabinet and soon German had what he needed. Seconds later Robert felt how he enters him without a warning and Lewy screamed loud. Hot, fast breath of Mats was now next to his ear. Hummels licked his neck and Robert only closed his filled with tears eyes. It was more painful than he’d thought it will be but eventually pain started to fade away. Mats was waiting while his lips took care of kissing Pole in every possible place he could reach. Once again his hand rested on Robert’s erection and slowly took care of him. Robert growled as he was enjoying this moment more than he could have expected. If someone ever told that alpha shouldn’t allow anyone to take care of him this way for sure that person was stupid. It was an amazing feeling. And he enjoyed it even more when Mats started to move. First slowly but his tempo fastly increased to the point where Robert’s awareness faded away. Only thing he knew was Mats amazing smell and incredible pleasure taking over him.

It would last forever if not that he’d finally came but Mats didn’t. He was still moving and his knot started to get bigger and soon Robert cried a bit in pain. It was hard to take and when Mats wasn’t able to move back anymore, Robert buried his fingernails in his skin. It hurts a lot… and then it came. Mats filled him and Lewy screamed his name so loudly it could wake up the dead. For few moments they were laying on bed, breathing hard. Robert eyes were full of tears and he cried once again when Mats pulled himself out from him. He was aware of what he was doing now and he became pale as he saw drips of blood on the bedding and on his comrade.

“Oh no… Robert?” He looked at Pole’s face to see his tears. “I’m so sorry…” He pulled him to his chest feeling guilty.

 

 

Robert was laying on his bed next to Mats, who pulled him close to himself, sharing his warmth with the striker. Robert was better now. It turned out to be a as small damage. Mats entered him too fastly, without any preparation and Robert wasn’t ready for a knot. But how was he suppose to know? Ones in his life he had a some sort of relationship with omega girl who never needed any kind of preparation since her body knew what to do to be ready for alpha. And no one ever taught him how to prepare some for this kind of stuff since.. They were not suppose to do it.

“You’re angry at me?” Mats asked quietly, burying his face in Robert’s hair.

“No.. just watch out next time” Robert said with his head resting on Mats chest.

“I will”


	4. The primal need is filling me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can last forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening David Guetta's song "Dangerous" while giving last edits to this chapter and I can recommed it to you to enjoy while reading :*
> 
> It's short but nothing more is needed to add :D Hope you'll enjoy!

Robert felt like he was on fire and that feeling was taking over his body more and more. He scored five goals in two games and made total six for now on his national team’s road to Russia. Of course Poland had some troubles with they last game as they were lacking four important players but they managed to get through it with amazing free kick from Kuba and Robert at the last possible moment.  _ Narodowy  _ (as Warsawers called their big stadium) filled with screams of people jumping in happiness while throwing themselves in each other’s arms. That was an outstanding moment that for sure everyone will remember for long. 

Now Robert was on his way back to Munich, relaxing in plane’s seat while listening to some music. But he wasn’t paying much attention to is as his mind was concentrated on just one thing, well more like person. Even if the flight was short, for him it was like ages. Robert felt more excited then ever, as he knew that this night will be full of attractions. His hormones were rushing in his veins and he felt in his insides that his body is getting ready for some fun. Probably he will get into a rut as soon as he reach his final destination. He wanted his relief so badly. And now it was the best moment for that. He was wiggling in his seat, changing position all the time and bit his lip each time he thought about the man that was waiting for him. Why it needs to be so long? 

Lady next to him started to give him weird looks while saying something about “insatiate desires of that punk youngsters” and “at my times it would be impossible to act like that in public”. Robert felt like ice bucket hit him and eventually tried to calm himself a bit. But it was hard while his thoughts were still around Mats. He was just so (sexualy) frustrating! 

  
  


As he reached Mats apartment it was already pretty late and sun was slowly going down, hiding between trees and buildings. Robert could stay like that on the street and watch it with small smile across his face, but he really wanted to met with his friend now. But is the word ‘friend’ really good term to use now? They’re not going to sit at the table and drink tea while chatting about random stuff. For sure they’ll end up in bed if they even reach it before they will rip of their clothes from each other. Just thinking about this made Lewy’s stomach burn with lustful fire. That feelings were showing up too often now and he had a feeling that this might be getting dangerous. Is Mats thinking about them serious or he sees it as just something fun to do?

Robert shock his head, trying to get rid of that kind of thoughts. Mats is not a douchebag, he wouldn’t play with him like that. He looked at the beautiful view before him once again and made his way to the door. As soon as he was standing before them he felt lust in his guts again and with huge grin he rung on the door, waiting for the other man to open for him. Soon familiar face showed up in the doorframe. Dark hair, playful smirk and muscular calves. Yep, this is Hummels for sure. Robert however wasn’t waiting anymore for Mats’ move as he was waiting enough for last week. He jumped into his shoulders and kissed him strongly, completely dominating for Mats who was surprised by his move. Lewy’s teeth bit Hummels’ lower lip while his fingernails buried inside of defenders skin on his arms. Mats groaned in pleasure and forced Pole to move back a bit, even if he wanted to continue the kiss. He was breathing hard while looking Robert deep in his eyes.

“I need to close the door” His voice showed dissatisfaction from his fact, but he did as he said. Of course Robert again wasn’t waiting for Mats to come back to him. As soon as taller man turned the locker, Robert’s limbs reached Hummels’ body. He pushed him on the wall, moving his hands around German’s sides tracing along them. Mats allowed him to do so enjoying attention that Robert gave to him. 

“Tell me who scored 5 goals?” Lewy’s lustful voice started to make Mats crazy. The Pole started to emanate with muscular scent that made Mats weak in his legs. 

“You” He kissed his forehead, while his hands started to room around Pole’s body. He was trying to find some strength in himself but now Robert seemed to be the dominating one.

“Who is the fucking genius to score in 95’ minute?”

“You. But you know I had a pretty awesome assist” Mats grinned as his hands grabbed Robert's below his back, making him grow. Slowly the situation was turning on his side and Robert must had felt that.

“Shut up and kiss me” Robert eyes became red in a second and Mats hesitated for a moment. Last time Pole was in normal state of mind while he was the one to be hit by his rut. It helped him to get situation the way he wanted, as strong alpha in rut scent made Lewy surrender to him. But now Robert won’t let him dominate as much as he want to and for sure Mats wasn’t going to bottom.

Eventually he kissed him, turning them so Robert was leaning against the wall. His lips rested on his neck, making his way down. Mats missed the feeling of his body, warmth of his skin. Soon he took off his friend’s jacket and placed his hands under Robert’s shirt. In one second fire started to blast through his body and soon his mind was took over by alpha hunger. He wanted to make Robert his again. To please him and hear his gasps of satisfaction while he will do what alpha should do. To knock him up and fill with all that alpha can give. His mind started to fill with idea of having pups and that build up the feeling of taking dominance even more.

Both males looked at each other with their red eyes and started to kiss hungrily like there was no tomorrow. But it wasn’t as much pleasant as it should be. It was a real fight for dominance, rough and hard. Robert bit Mats’ lip again and so German moved back to dig his teeth inside of Pole’s jaw who did not enjoyed that at all. He pushed Mats off him and soon forced him to lay on the floor. Well mostly he’d just pushed him and tried to keep him down with his own body. However Mats wasn’t giving up and as soon as Robert sit on top of him, he turned both of them and grabbed Lewy by his wrists. Then his tongue licked his cheek leaving wet spots all over it. 

“Mats” Lewy growled and wiggled his hands to free them. But as he couldn’t succeed in it he used all the power he got to turn them once again. He took the defender by surprise and now Mats was at the bottom. He freed Roberts wrists, but his hands hadn’t gave up yet. Mats grabbed Robert by his shirt and ripped it in half easily like it was nothing for him, exposing naked skin. Yeah it was worth it. Pole’s body was outstanding! But he couldn’t enjoy it as Robert tired Mats’ t-shirt off too and soon they met in passionate kiss while their bodies rubbed against each other. Again it was a fight for dominance as they tongues tried to take over another one. Mats hands reached Robert pants and started to unzip them slowly.

“Come on, let’s go to bedroom” He grinned while whispering to the Pole’s ear, licking it a bit. Robert nodded his head and followed Mats on stairs. However he couldn’t move away from him just for a second. Robert was sniffing Mats’ smell, kissing his back and trying to take of the rest of their clothes.They walked into the room kissing brutally again and Mats pushed Robert on the bed, taking lube out from his bedside cabinet. 

“You’re ready?” He smiled, while moving on top of him.

“I won’t bottom” Robert hissed through his teeth as Mats kissed his neck while rubbing his body against Lewy’s.

“It will be nice, I promise” He purred and licked marking place on Pole’s neck, that made him shiver.

“No” Robert turned them yet once more, forcing Mats to lay down on the bedding. “I will top” he was talking shortly thanks to his rut. He closed Mats mouth with a kiss before he could say something. Robert was more and more trying to dominate over Mats, but the defender was bigger and stronger from him. His hands pushed Robert off him and make him yet again lay down. With his hands Mats immobilized Lewy and kissed him on his chest with a smile acrss his face. While Mats’ hands moved around Robert’s tight, he moved his lips up to Lewy’s neck and kissed him gently all over it, licking the pulsating point. But Mats was fer player and so he changed the spot to kiss for Robert’s shoulder. There was no need to risk with a bite. However before he could reach the bottle of lube with his hand he felt Roberts lips on his erection. 

“What the…” he moaned and gave up with a fight. Robert closeness made him weaker and his vision became blurred a bit. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure that he was experiencing at that moment. Hands moving up and down his body, warm lips doing what they should do and it would be even more pleasant if not… He felt how Robert move Mats tights to spread them open. The defender blinked a couple of times to see Robert with a bottle of lube trying to..

“Stop it!” He jumped and met surprise look from Robert. “Get your fucking hands of me!”

“What?” Lewy frowned. “Why?”

“I won’t bottom!” Mats wasn’t out from his rut and he wasn’t going to be the submissive one for sure. This idea wasn’t pleasant for him and now he got angry at Robert for trying to take the dominance. Is it why he tried to go oral? To make him sail away in his mind for a moment to use it as a chance to take the lead? 

“Can you stop being so selfish? I want to top too!” Robert’s eyes started to shine with anger “You had your chance week ago.”

“And you liked to bottom! You were enjoying that.” Mats hissed through his teeth.

“And how do you know you won’t enjoy it as well?” Robert growled angrily.

“I don’t want to and end of story. You don’t like that? So get out!” Mats pushed him of his bed and Robert burst out with anger. He got himself back on his feet and hit Hummels directly into his face. Soon they were fighting again on the bed, but this time it was different. It was a real fight of two alphas like the one when they try to win a battle for omega. They true nature got itself in the way forcing them to lose last signs of humanity making them turn against eachother. 

“I hate you” Robert growled and bit Mats’ arm strongly, making him bleed a bit. 

“I’m disgust with you” Hummels’ nails crawled through Lewy’s back leaving marks on his skin, making him even more angrier.

“You’re the worst alpha ever” Lewy bit Mats again this time very near to marking place on Mats neck and Hummels for a moment felt cold in his insides. That was too close… His grip on Robert loosen a bit and Robert used it as an opportunity to hurt him again, digging his teeth deep into Mats’ shoulder.

“You only pretend to be strong!” Mats tried to push him off his body and he succeeded in it, unfortunately with more damage made by Robert’s teeth that crossed along his skin leaving red spots.

“I can easily score against you!” Robert tried to hit him again but Mats caught him by his hands and pushed away with his legs, making him land on the ground hard.

“Yeah right. You can’t and I’ll prove it!” The Pole stood up with angry look on his face.

“Ok, at tomorrow practice I’ll show you no mercy, Hummels”

“Same for you, Lewandowski! And now get out” Mats pushed Robert and both growled at each other until Lewy got himself out from Hummels’ house.

Mats sighed and leaned against the door. His arm was hurting so badly and when he touched the wound he felt like someone poured acid on his skin. As he looked at his hand he could saw blood on his fingers and he walked to the bathroom to check how his wounds look. That view made him feel cold inside as they were really bleeding and skin around them was swollen. Great. Any more angsty stuff for him to come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Janie will hate me more after this chapter XD


	5. Run if you intend to survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between them is getting bigger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about when I'll be able to do next update. I have smth to work on and at the same time more work at school. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy!

Hummels woke up in the morning feeling angrier than ever before and his stomach was almost hurting from nervousness. His whole body was burning in pain and each time he closed his eyes he saw Robert’s face again. Mats really wanted to be next to him, to spend time together while laughing, talking, hugging. But their nature was a problem and now he could understand why two alphas just can’t be together. They both want to dominate, both want to top. Even if sex is not the most important thing in the relationship, sooner or later one of them will be hit by his rut and they will want to to this. 

He’d decided to go to training place earlier to get a chance to change alone in the locker room. Mats felt bad about showing off his biting scars as everyone will start asking about what happened to him. And that was the last thing he wanted as he felt that this might not be taken good. Because there is no reason for him to have them unless he got himself into a fight against other alpha and he lost it. Because he still wasn’t mated.

Still the worst for Mats will be to spend whole day next to Robert and for sure he will be forced to fight against his alpha nature once again. He felt like his rut might come every possible second. Last time he had experience something like that was when he was around 15 years old and his first rut came. For almost a week he was closed in his room, trying to calm it. After he came back every scent was driving him crazy and he almost jumped on one girl who was about to go into her heat. That wasn’t the best part of his life for sure.

Mats was a about to leave the house but he hesitated as he grabbed handle of the door. Maybe he should stay home? But it will look like he’d panic because of the challenge that Robert gave him the night before. No Mats needs to go. He is the man of honour after all. But maybe he still have some suppressants to calm himself? 

In his kitchen was a small first-aid box with bandages etc., but he’d also keeped there his alpha medicines. Mats grabbed the small white bottle and opened it to see only one pill. He usually took two before the game to not get into random rut for example when on tribunes is some omega in heat or one of the player’s suppressants would fail. It was a dose that his doctor described him at last visit. He needed two because of his body mass and height. One wasn’t enough but in this situation he couldn’t take more. Mats must visit his doctor tomorrow for new prescription. Athletes usually took a bit different medicines as the most common ones you can get on your own were making people a bit slower and sleepy, but they were almost harmless while the ones he took might be really dangerous if you overdose them. They contained other supplements to keep body ready to work at the highest possible level. If he would take too much his body might never get into a rut again or it could lead to infertility. He knew one omega who was taking them for too long and in not the right amount. Now the poor girl was suffering because she couldn't get pregnant.

But now he had only one pill and it wasn’t much dangerous to take smaller amount than needed. It will decrease a bit his lustful hormones but still the danger of rut won’t fade away (especially because Robert will be so close to him). But still it was some sort of secure. He swallowed the pill and rushed to his car. He started to search his pockets for a key but he left it at home. Mats needed to run back to his bedroom looking for it. Great start of the day.

  
  


Training place was just waking up to life as the few people were walking around, preparing everything for today’s practice. Mats drove into the underground parking to see Robert’s Bentley already parked. Great. Why he needed to be such an unlucky loser today? From all of the guys in their team why Robert needed to be the one to come over?

In the locker room Pole was seating on his place with telephone in his hand, looking calm like nothing happened yesterday. He scrolled through some social media, but he stopped to look at Mats who walked into the room. His eyes started to shine and Mats noticed that Robert stopped himself from smiling. His lips moved a bit as well but he wasn’t going to make himself look weak so he used all of his power to not smile. 

“Oh it’s you” Robert said finally giving up and smirking devilishly. “Why so early today?”

“Because of you” Mats throw his bag on the floor and started to take off his clothes. Robert watched him in silence and that irritated German even more. “Why you’re looking at me? Can’t you find yourself something more interesting at your phone? Like some actress or model, I don’t know. Just stop looking at me!” His emotions were taking over him as his not satisfied rut was making him lose himself. 

“They don’t look good.” Robert’s voice sounded worried and Mats turned to him with anger on his face. 

“What?” He growled sounding almost like an animal. “Can you use your brain and talk more precisely?”

“Bites. Both of them are really red all over the skin” Robert stood up and tried to touched one of them, but Mats jumped back as he was afraid that Pole’s touch might make him lose himself completely.

“Don’t even try to touch me, Robert!” His voice sounded almost like a squeak and Robert looked up into his eyes surprised.

“But… Ok fine, I just wanted to help” He rolled his eyes. Mats growled at him and walked over to take a high collar jacket and sweatpants for training. 

“You can’t hide them forever, Mats” Robert put his phone back to his bag and stood up to face the defender.

“I can pay for plastic surgeon if I’ll need to” Mats tried to walk past Robert, but Pole grabbed him by his arm and it was like electric shock for Hummels. Now he wanted to kiss Robert so badly. To pull him to his body and once again be together alone...

“Mats…” Lewy squeaked surprised when he was pushed against the wall. They lips met for a moment and Pole almost melted in German’s arms while they were kissing. So passionate, so hungry…he wanted more and more. Mats used all his strength to not rip off Robert’s clothes and take him, pleasing like Alpha should his partner.

“I hate you” Mats moved back a bit, but still he was pushing Robert against the wall. He was craving to inhale his scent. To be close to him.

“Yeah, right” Pole grinned and pushed Mats, who growled and jump on Robert again. They almost got into a next fight, but this time they were interrupted by someone. Exactly, by two persons by whom you would rather not caught if you break rules.

“What the hell?” Philipp and Manu walked in looking like they could kill a man. “What you guys are doing?!” Flip’s voice was high and for sure their captain was really angry. Pray for Mats’ and Robert’s poor souls.

Mats and Robert move back from a fight, still looking angrily at each other. Both of them tried to escaped the room, but Manuel managed to catch Mats before he walked out from the locker room. Robert happily made it out from hell and ran as fast as he could to get into save place. 

“What was that fight for?” asked Philipp, standing before Mats. Now the defender was feeling a bit sick. Somehow lack of Robert presents made him a bit sad and his body started to hurt like in the morning. His bite wounds pulsated a bit, hurting him. 

“Our private thing so I can’t tell you more” Mats sighed and Manu let him free. However big alpha was still looking worried at his younger friend.

“Are you ok? You look a bit pale” Philipp put his hand on Mats shoulder. “Maybe you should go home today? Carlo will understand.”

“No, I’m gonna be ok. Just need to get some fresh air.” Mats tried to smile, but Bayern’s captain was still looking concerned. “I’ll be fine. Really no need to worry.”

“Ok, just don’t get into a fight with Robert again. Please” Manu rubbed Mats hair before the defender grabbed his hat and walked out to practice filed. The air was cold but it help to decrease his pain. 

He started to do some laps around, watching Robert stretching nearby. Mats decided to talk to one of the trainers just to be as far from Lewy. He wanted to forget about him now. Mats started to do some exercises with the trainer, while the others started to show up. Joshua and Xabi were talking together again, Arjen joked with Thomas and Sven was just listening to what was Tom saying as he looked really sleepy that day. One hour later everybody was warmed up enough to start a little practice game. Mats joined Manu’s and Philipp’s team while Robert played with Sven and Joshua. 

When the game started everybody gave their best and so did two alphas. However each time Robert had a ball and Mats showed up on his way both of them slowed down and bump into each other, or made some basic mistakes. Carlo started to irritate because of it and Mats got a short lecture from him, what made Robert smirked at him. When there was a corner for Robert’s team Mats tried to cover Lewy but in the end both of them tripped and landed on the grass. 

“Can you watch out?” Lewy jumped on his feet again and started to scream at the defender with furious bursting out from his eyes like fire.

“Me? It’s your fault! You hit me with all your force to get through!” Mats growled at him and he would almost push him if not Manu and Joshua who got themselves in their way to keep both of them away from each other.

“Calm down both of you!” The goalkeeper screamed making younger alphas bend as the position of Manu was making them obedient to him. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

But even that wasn’t going to stop them from growling and sending each other angry looks. The tension between them was increasing with each second and Philipp next to them shivered a bit. His nostrils opened more and his cheeks covered with a little blush. Thomas sweared under his nose. Is it alpha's scent that made them react this way? It must be really strong if it had got on two mated omegas. Suddenly Robert picked some sweet scent but before he could knew who is giving it off, Carlo got himself in the way.

“What you guys are doing?” His normally calm presence looked super angry.

“Robert is not fair” Mats said with furious expression.

“You’re so arrogant and selfish! You’re the one who is not fair!” Robert continued the childish fight.

“Calm down both of you! If you do this once again you won’t play in upcoming game! And you know this won’t be good for you but also for the whole team.” Carlo walked away and both men looked around to see angry faces of their friends. Mats sighed and reached his hand out to Robert.

“Sorry” He said quietly not looking him into the eyes.

“I’m sorry too” Robert grabbed his hand into his to shake it, but another electric shock was send through their bodies. This is too much… Quickly they moved back and returned to their normal positions. Game continued and most of time Robert and Mats were trying to not met to much on the pitch. Lewy passed to Arjen who would score if not another amazing save from Manuel. Lewy started to pick on that sweet scent ones again and this time it was stronger and stronger. He almost missed the ball that Arturo gave to him. 

“Oh my…!” He heard Thiago’s squeak. His eyes turned to young Joshua who was laying on the ground. He was breathing hard and his face was all red. Robert breath in air and felt strong heat’s smell. It was like a catalyst for him and his eyes turned red in a second. Soon Lewy heard a familiar growl next to him. It was Mats whose eyes were just like Robert’s, looking hungrily at poor Josh. Both of them started to move in omega’s direction who tried to run but his heat made the escape impossible. He was barely moving and his scent was getting only stronger. 

“Mats! Robert!” Philipp screamed at them, but they were too taken over by the omega’s smell to know what he was saying. There weren’t themselves anymore.

“Get away from him!” Robert felt a hard punch on his face and soon he was laying on the ground. It was Thomas who hit him, really strong for an omega. “Philipp, Sven take Joshua away from them!”

The goalkeeper rushed to drag young player away from alphas, but Mats pushed him away and was just about to grab Joshua when Manu got himself in the way. Mats growled at him, trying to get past him.

“Back away, Mats” Manuel warned him with serious look on his face. 

“Hell no” The defender growled again and tried to hit Manu, who made one quick move and Mats was on the ground with his face covered by his hands. In the same time Sven and Philipp took Joshua to the locker room and some bethas formed a security line near the entrance to make sure that no alpha will get there. Few medics went there to offer some help to young player. Joshua must be really scared now.

“What is wrong with you today?” Thomas kneeled next to Robert who was breathing hard. Slowly his eyes went back to light blue. He heard Mats groan in pain nearby and that made him sit up quickly. Robert saw how he was curled on the ground and for sure something bad happened. Manuel tried to apologize and ask what was wrong, but Mats gave no answer. Then Robert noticed that Mats cover his shoulder with one hand and he was trembling like he was in pain. Pole rushed to him and moved his hand through his hair, trying to comfort Mats..

“Are you ok?” He asked with a soft voice and Mats looked at him with wet eyes. He had red spot on his jaw where Manu must have hit him. However Robert attention was draw away from it as Mats finally spoke.

“It hurts…” His voice sounded so painful that Robert felt how his heart breaks in half.

“Let me se… oh my…” He saw blood around Mats hand where he keep his hand. Manu must have punch him directly in the bite wounds and with rebound his elbow hit the jaw. “Can someone get the medic here? Thomas!” Robert looked at his friend. He nodded his hair and rushed to the locker room to take one of the medics who were taking care of Josh. The man came quickly and without asking started to cut Mats clothes to get to wounded place. The bite was bleeding, for his luck not strongly, but for sure it was very painful. 

“Why is it like that?” Thomas asked with eyes wide open. “I’ve never seen one like that.”

“He must have got into a fight with alpha lately” The answer came from Xabi’s mouth. Even if he looked calm his eyes revealed that he is worried about younger man. Robert felt a bit curious how he knew that. Maybe Xabi lost a fight about someone?

“When two alphas fight for a mate usually the bites are really painful and it takes long to heal them” Arjen kneeled next to Mats. “I had one like that when I was fighting for my wife with her other admirer. That guy was biting me all over like crazy and it took me some time to heal it. I’m not sure why only then alpha’s bites are so dangerous.”

“Probably to hurt the opponent as much as possible to get him away from your mate” Xabi shrugged his arms. “Nature, you just don’t get it”

“Have you got into a fight for someone, Mats?” Manu asked his teammate who was becoming angry again. His eyes were looking down while the medic covered his bleeding bite with an adhesive bandage.

“No” He said still avoiding contact with other’s eyes.

“But this bite is saying by itself. So don’t lie ok? We are you friends after all” Arjen tried to put his hand on Mats shoulder, but he moved away from him and stood up 

“What is going on?” Philipp came back. “Oh my God, Mats your shoulder…”

“I don’t want to talk about it… how is Joshua?” He asked, still trying not to look anyone into eyes. 

“On his way home. Sven took him there” The captain answered calmly. 

“I’ll go home too” Mats looked at Carlo who sighed and nodded his head with approval. “There won’t be any use from me today anyway”

“I’ll go with you” Robert moved closer to the defender who back up immediately. 

“No” He growled as a warning. Rest of the team looked at each other and Manu was the one who asked what everyone were thinking about.

“Have you guys got into a fight lately? Is that why both of you act so weirdly? Why Mats has this bite?”

“It’s not your fucking buisness, Neuer” Mats would kill him with his look if he could, but as it was impossible he’d turned and walked to the locker room.

“Mats!” Robert ran after him hoping to talk with him privately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a second I want to invite you to my instagram:  
> https://www.instagram.com/wolf.stf/  
> I have some footballers fanart ^^"


	6. Time to shed the mortal disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not as they seemed to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Bad Suns "Salt" would be nice song to chill while reading this. Well at least it was what I did.

Mats was angry at the situation that have just happened. That everyone saw his scars and that will make him looks weak in front of everyone. Whole his life he was fighting to be strong and don’t think of himself as poor and weak. Mats fought for his position and now it could be ruined because of his fight with Robert. However now his mind was thinking about something else. Because what hurt him more was something completely different. His alpha’s pride was hurt and so his feelings but it wasn’t important. Mats thought were around Robert now all the time.

What he had been thinking when he started this whole situation with the striker? It was reckless and stupid! Mats should have been aware of his limits that were streaked by his nature.  But no matter how hard he was trying his heart was telling him to give this a try. To fight his demons. All the time he wished to have Robert as his Omega, or even a Beta. Unfortunately fate wasn’t on his side as Robert was born as an Alpha. However Mats was able to sacrifice all he had earned now because in the moment Robert tried to comfort him, the defender finally understood what pushed him to the Pole all the time.

_He loved him._

His eyes, smile, laugh... Mats wasn’t able to count everything as it would require more time for the reader then he/she has now. All of this he could lose because of this stupid nature. Tires started to run down his cheeks and he hid himself in the bathroom not so far away from lockers. He could spot Joshua’s sweet smell but it wasn’t interesting for him. He wanted to breath in Robert’s smell. Why his instincts were so weak next to Lewy? Whole his life he never had that kind of problem but now it changed. Is this because he was in love or maybe Lewy was really the right one for him? The one he’s been waiting for his whole life? The one his mother use to talk about as the person who will make him change his decisions?

“Why it’s all so fucked up?” Mats looked at his shoulder covered in bandages. Interesting how long it will take to heal all of this? Now he won’t be able to take of his jersey to give it to fans unless he will wear undershirts like Manu. Poor girls will be disappointed. But on the other hand as long as Mats had them he could bear marks of the man he loved. Robert was everything to him now and Mats wanted to protect him so badly. Why? He choose him as his mate. Maybe he hadn’t mark him but it wasn’t important. Even if Robert will choose someone else he will be always there for him. Like a dog waiting for his master to come back home. He will wait. He will protect. He will...

“There you are!” The door opened, letting cold air inside. Mats skin covered in goosebumps in few seconds and he turned to face Robert again. But this time they were finally alone.

“Robert what you’re doing here?” Mats looked at him as his heart started to beat fast. No matter how much he wanted to look cool his emotions didn’t allowed him to.

“Mats... I’m sorry it’s my fault” he walked over to him and gently touched the wounded shoulder. Mats shudder a bit but he could take this pain for Robert because his touch was calming all suffer he’d been through. “I should ask you yesterday for your permission to...”

“It’s ok, Robert. I wasn’t playing fer either. I should have listen to your needs as well.” Mats moved his lips to Robert’s forehead leaving a small kiss there. “I’m sorry.”

“Will you give me another chance?” Robert moved his lips up to Mats’ and so German brought their lips together in gentle kiss.

 

 

“Where is Xabi?” Philipp looked around the locker room the next day, visibly nervous. Practice was about to start and no one could see the Spanish who wasn’t usually so late. “Can someone call him?” Small omega looked more dangerous than his big Alpha mate at that moment. “Hello?! Can anyone answer me?!”

“Calm down, Philipp. He will be here soon” Robert smiled to his captain but Flip turned to him with furious look on his face.

“Don’t even try to say me what to do, Lewandowski! Do I need to remind you that because of your and Mats’ behaviour Joshua was hit by his heat earlier then he should be?”

“But...”

“Shut up” He hissed through his teeth. Thomas couldn’t stop his laughter and so Philipp turned to him with even angrier look. “Why you’re laughing?”

“Because it looked funny!” He had tears in his eyes as he was laughing more and more uncontrollably. “Big badass alpha getting his ass kicked by small omega. Perfect scene for a comedy for me.”

After his words other teammates started to laugh too and so did Mats. Robert turned to him with furious look on his face.

“You should be on my side, Mats.”

“Sorry it was too funny” He padded his head and Robert turned even more red now, shaking off Mats’ hand away.

Then like a storm Xabi rushed into the locker room, almost tripping on Manuel’s bag. His hair were a pure mess and for sure he hadn’t shaved himself another day in the row.

“Perdone el retraso!” He screamed out of breath as he started to change his clothes fast. Xabi looked like he was distracted to the point he tried to wear the wrong shoe, taking the right one on his left leg.

“What?” Philipp looked at the Spanish not understanding what he had said.

“He said that he apologies for being late” Javi translated it for them and Philipp nodded.

“Yeah, right. Where have you been?”

“I was just...” Xabi tried to explain the situation, but Thomas got himself in the way, acting dorkier than usual. But well it’s Thomas. Who else could behave like that?

“Omg this is absolutely the biggest hickey I’ve ever seen. Who made you this?!” He jumped next to the older man who blushed a bit as he looked at his teammates. Everyone's’ eyes were on him now and he turned red more. Robert had never seen him like that.

“I just...”

“Joshua's smell is all over you” It was Manu’s turn to make Xabi more uncomfortable as the tall Alpha’s scent was able to pick the smallest detail in the air. “Have you...”

“Guys stop!” Philipp send them a warning look and everybody froze in second. “It’s not your business after all! Give him some privacy!”

 

Soon everyone were doing their normal job, pretending that nothing had happened. Only Philipp dared to talk with Xabi while the rest did their warm- up, listened to Carlo’s instructions. After all they all made a practice game where two Alphas needed to challenge themselves again. However Robert and Mats were acting perfectly normal today and both had no problem to use their skills against each other. Something has changed between them and Robert wasn’t sure what. They tried to stay close to each other and in small breaks they were joking and smiling at each other, talking about lots of different stuff.

It stayed like that for whole week and everything seemed back to normal. Joshua came back fast in less than a weak and he joined them at the next league games. Xabi was staying next to him most of the time and no one should be shocked by this if they looked at Joshua's neck. Big, fresh mating mark was on his neck for everyone to see that the Spanish took younger man as his mate. Soon no one dared to get closer to them as Xabi snarled at each beta or alpha who came closer and Kimmich was killing with his look every omega that tried to gaze on Xabi. And it was funny when he did this towards Philipp.

“They are impossible” Mats laughed as he took a slip from his bottle watching two couples snarling at each other, because Manu couldn’t leave his omega alone. Robert laughed too but at the view of Mats with his hat pulled tight around his head. It seemed funny to him and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at that view. “What?” Mats spotted this and turned to the Pole. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You just look adorable” Robert grabbed his hat and pulled it on his eyes.

“Hey!” Mats wasn’t able to see anything that made Lewy laugh more. When he got back his view, Robert was still smiling at him.

“ _Jesteś głupi_ ” He said in his native language and Mats purred angrily.

“I know it means _you’re stupid_ in Polish, idiot.”

“What else do you know, _głupku_? “ Robert smirked more as he moved closer to the taller man still feeling good to offend him in Polish.

“Some stuff. Like _Ja nie mówię po polsku_.”

“Seriously? You can speak polish. Stop lying to me in my native language!” The smile of Robert was growing bigger and bigger.

“I know one more” Mats smiled wide as he said the next thing. “ _Kocham cię_ ”

“What?...” The Pole blushed hard, looking around if someone will understand what Mats have just said.

“Don’t worry they can’t know what that meant. Faster they will read my facial expression then understand what I’ve said. And I really meant it. _Kocham cię_.”

“ _Ich liebe dich auch, depp”_ Robert blushed more, couldn’t stop himself for smiling.

“Hey I’m not an idiot, dummy” Mats made an offended face.

“Big forehead”

“Protruding ears”

“Fat ass”

“Omg thank you” Mats smirked wide and Robert blushed hard again. “Cocksucker.”

“Hey!” Now the Pole was as red as Bayern’s jerseys. “Don’t say it so loud.”

“So you won’t deny it?”

“Why would I?” Robert tried to act cool but Mats playful smile was too hard to take. “It’s a truth after all” his words made Mats laugh more.

“But well... I love you Robert” Mats wanted to hug him so badly, but he couldn’t do this when everybody were still able to spot this.

“I love you too, fat ass”

“Robert...” Mats blushed hard. “I was serious.”

“So am I. Just look at your back! It’s so big.”

“I’ve said that...” He was becoming impatient but Robert interrupted him.

“And I said too that I love you too. I don’t care if you’re an alpha or not. I want to be with you”

Mats sniffed a bit after these words and his eyes were a bit wet. Robert had no idea why.

 

 

It was the best date in Robert’s life. He and Mats went for a nice dinner at which they chatted about random stuff and laughed most of the time. They asked for white wine and Robert felt how the alcohol was not flowing through his veins. It make listening to Mats’ story easier as he started to tell a weird tell that was a bit boring for Robert. He just looked at that angelic face, dreaming of what was about to happened later.

And so they were now driving in a cab to Mats’ place and Robert felt emotions turning his insides in every possible way. His palms sweated a bit and Mats must have spot his nervousness. He gently put his palm on Lewy’s arm and smiled to him.

“We don’t need to do this, Robert. Take your time, I will understand this.”

“No, Mats. I want to do this. I want you.” He smiled to him. “I’m ready for this like never before”

“So am I” The defenders smile was the most beautiful view. Now he could understand why Mats had so many fangirls. This guy is just so hard not to be loved!

When they were before Mats’ door Robert could no longer stop himself from kissing the man he wanted to have as his. He pulled his hands around Mats from behind and kissed his neck gently. Soon they were inside, making their way up the stairs while kissing. It was gentle, soft, yet very passionate way off making out that Lewy absolutely adored. Robert felt that this moment was the most perfect one in his life. He finally knew what he wants from life, he knew who he wants as his mate and he was in the arms of the man he loved so much. Mats was a meaning of his life. The sense to make his life worth something more, to push his limits and improve himself. For him.

“I love you” Robert gently pushed Mats on the top of his bed and kissed his chest gently. “I love you so much...”

“I love you too, Robert” Mats smiled as he pulled his hands around Robert’s skull. “I’m all yours.”

“You mean I can...?” Lewy looked up at him to meet Mats’ eyes. He looked at him in the way that Robert felt butterflies in his stomach. This look told him only one thing. That Mats really was in love with him.

“I give myself to you, Robert. I’m all yours” he gently touched Lewy’s cheek and leaned down to kiss him. His hands found the hem of Robert’s shirt to pull it off from him and then kissed him once again. Robert however had different plans as he turned the other man on his stomach to kiss his back gently. Soon there were no clothes on and Robert roomed his hands around Mats’ body, making his way down with a tongue. Mats allowed him to do so as he closed his eyes. He never thought that the touch of other Alpha will make him feel so good, so right. Robert’s teeth digged inside Mats’ skin on his tights, leaving small wounds there. Firstly he was worried how his lover will take it, but moans of pleasure escaping Mats mouth made him sure that he fully enjoyed it. It made Robert’s body burn with will to satisfy Mats like good Alpha should do. His eyes turned red and Mats felt the change around Robert, shivering as he felt the dominance bursting out from the Pole. It was overwhelming and Mats showed off his neck like he’d lost a fight with Robert. Because indeed that was what happened. Mats lost against Robert and against himself.

“I want you, babe” Robert licked the marking spot on Mats skin and the other Alpha moaned in answer. Lewy wasn’t waiting as he took the lube and started to prepare Mats, gently pushing his fingers inside. Mats made a small cry of pleasure and Robert spotted something weird. Something that he shouldn’t have find in Alpha’s body.

Mats was _wet_ there. Not much but he was. Like beta when it allows Alpha to take itself. They often produced a bit of lube but not enough to act like omegas. Even if it was weird, Robert wanted to please his mate as fast as possible so he finished stretching him and entered him in one fast move. Mats moaned again and Robert couldn’t believe how easy it was to moved inside of him. Like they were made to connect in this way.

“Robert, please... move faster” Mats begged, hiding his face in the pillow.

“Please don’t hide yourself. I want to hear you” Robert licked his back as his moves got faster and faster. Mats turned his head and made a small cry of pleasure that drew Robert’s instincts crazier. His thrust increased in speed and he licked Mats’ neck. Soon his knot started to grow and Mats jerked in wave of pleasure. He came in the same moment when Robert filled him and both of them ended up laying on the mattress  with no strength. Their breaths were fast and Robert had troubles to move as he was still inside of Mats. They might be like that for long time and so Lewy pulled his arms as much as he could around the defender to make him feel safe – what typical Alpha would do. Mats closed his eyes and soon both of them ended up sleeping.

 

Robert’s dream was super weird. It was that kind of dream when the plot of it improves by lots of different images changing the plot to make no sense at all. First he was at Bayern’s training where Benedikt Höwedes was suppose to play for Thomas who was excepting pups. He was great at the offence and scored more goals than Lewy which made Pole super mad. Joshua was snarling at everyone who came close to Xabi, even at the referee which cause the man to cry and leave the pitch. Mats ran to Robert to kiss him in front of everyone and then he smiled to him. Robert felt that Mats shouldn’t been playing and so he spotted his more curly belly.

“Babe you shouldn’t play when you’re having pups under your heart” he said and Mats nodded his head.

“I know, but when there is no Thomas around someone needs to keep the defence together.”

It was the moment when Robert started to feel that it was just a dream and he wanted to wake up, because Thomas is not the one to play on the defence so that reality had no sense at all. Soon he saw angry Manu who said something about Philipp who was sick of being an omega and looking for a doctor to get hormones.

“What the hell?” Robert said as he opened his eyes with almost dry throat. It was dark in the room but he could feel warm body of Mats below him. Robert felt confused by Mats’ smell which changed a bit. He felt bad to move out from Mats as his closeness was so good to experience. However the thirst caused by alcohol was to annoying to ignore it. Robert gently cover him with quilt and grabbed his boxers to not run around completely naked.

Robert walked into the kitchen looking around for something to drink. That wine made him crave for water and so he found one plastic bottle of live-giving liquid. Perfect. Now where is some kind of glass? He looked around and finally reached to opened one of the shelves. He saw some bandages and few bottles with lots of different kinds of medications. One of them was with that stupid no rut pills that Robert hated to take. Next one however was more interesting as it was named in the way Robert started to have doubts if he knows Mats as well as he thought. Another bottle made his heart beat faster. What is going on?

His phone was in the bedroom but he was somehow able to take it out from there without waking up Mats. His good old Uncle Google was ready to search for some information and Robert wrote the names of medicaments into search tool.

_Bang_.

His insides turned into ice as he saw the site at which he was looking at. It was a group for omegas who used what medicine transition. To change their second gender. Well at least to pretend different one. The battles he saw where omega’s suppressants and alpha’s hormones. It all made sense now. Why Mats was attracting him so much. Why he was making him feel like risk everything. Robert could remember their first time when Mats was the one to dominate. His knot wasn’t as big as normal alpha’s although it still hurt Robert. However it was because of that Robert wasn’t prepared right for this and so even Beta could make some damage to him.

Yet another argument to prove his new discovery was that Mats’ knot lasted for such a short time while Robert needed to wait long to move out from his lover’s body. Is that why Mats wasn’t allowing Robert to take him for so long? Because he could feel that he can get wet like normal omega? Was that why Mats’ bites were harmless to him? He bit him somehow during the fight but Robert spotted it the day after as it wasn’t harmful like Alpha’s bites were.

But what the hell is that guy thinking? He must have been stuffing himself with tons of medics for _years_! Robert’s heart froze at that idea. Mats is an omega and he could no longer have pups. No. NO! That was something he couldn’t allow to happen. Mats was his mate even without the marking bite. And Robert wasn’t going to leave it like that. No way!

“Mats!” He ran upstairs to find the defender snoring into the pillow loudly. Seriously? In the most major moment of this story he just snores with his mouth opened. Robert bit his lip at this view. He wanted to talk to him but on the other hand Mats was sleeping so hard that it would be cruel to wake him up like that. And so Robert gave up to lay next to him. Next morning they can do something with that.

Oh God Mats drools when he sleeps.

 

 

Mats had woke up in the arms of the man that made him feel worth something. Who for the first time in his life gave him chance to fully feel what loves means. Robert was the best mate he could ask for and now he felt that he was able to bear a mark of someone without a shame. Mats moved closer to Robert and pulled his arm around him, while putting his head on his chest. His heartbeat was all he needed that day.

“Mats?” Robert opened his eyes.

“Hi” he smiled to him. “Do you want to eat something?”

“It would be nice actually” Robert kissed his forehead and gently sit up. “What will we eat?”

“I have no idea. Something from the fridge I guess. I have grapes.”

“You’re trying to buy me with stupid grapes?” Robert ruffled his hair with a devilish grin and Mats started to wiggle in laughter.

“Stop it” Mats grabbed his hands to stop Lewy from making a mess on his head. “Stop it, dumbass!”

“Haha right, fat ass. So what are we going to eat or starve here?”

“Come on, dummy” Mats jumped on his feet and started to dress himself. Robert borrowed one of his shirt while sharing one sweet kiss with his lover. The atmosphere of happiness was over when Mats walked into the kitchen with Robert. Bottles with his medicines were laying on the table and the defender turned to Lewy to face his serious look.

“How did you…”

“I was looking for something to drink when I woke up and I accidently found these” Robert took one of the bottles in his hand. “Why you take Alpha’s hormones, Mats?”

“It’s not your business” Mats pulled out meds from Robert’s hand and tried to hide them again in the shelf, but Lewy’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to himself.

“It is mine. Because I love you, Mats. No matter what I will always do” he kissed his neck gently. “I came here with you because I’ve choose you as my mate. But if you want me as well you need to tell me the truth, Mats.”

It took a while for Mats to pull himself together. Robert was hugging him all the time trying to make him feel comfortable. Eventually Mats turned to face him and begun his story slowly.  
“I always felt very dominate and I loved to lead the others when I was a kid. I was taking care of my brother as the older one and I truly loved to be seen as strong and dangerous opponent while playing football games. Everyone believed that I will be a great Alpha.”

“But it wasn’t like that?” Robert gently touched his cheek.

“When I was 13 years old I’ve woke up feeling weird. I was all hot, wet and scared. At first I thought it was some sort of nasty illness but it got worse. Eventually my mother told me that I was in heat.” He covered his face with both hands. “It felt so weird… wrong.”

“What happened next?” Robert gently hugged him.

“I was devastated. Everything was wrong. I felt so bad with myself” Few tears started to ran down Mats’ cheeks as he continued his story. “I stopped playing, because I felt ashamed of who I am. My mother couldn’t stand it anymore and so she took me to the doctor.” He looked at the bottle in his hand. “First I’ve got suppressants but the older I was the more I wanted to be like the rest of Alphas. You have no idea how bad I felt with everyone asking me what is my second gender and me lying to them that I’m not omega. I felt more and more wrong with this and finally my doctor gave me what I wanted to” he show him the Alpha’s hormones. “It helped me to grow taller, build more muscles. I was happy” small smile showed up on his face. “But I needed to take suppressants, these pills and also the no-rut once. I knew it’s too much, but yet… I just couldn’t find a different way. I want to be an Alpha, it feels right for me.”

“Mats you can’t push your body through this” Robert gently pulled his head between his hands. “You’re the most masculine and strong Alpha I ever know. But what your body is have no interest in me. You are Alpha for me and you don’t need pills to be like it. Look at Philipp. He is the captain of one of the best teams in the world. He lead Germany to gold on the World Cup. Isn’t that enough proves to don’t be ashamed of being an Omega?”

“You don’t get it. I don’t feel right with being an Omega. I never felt good being surrounded by them. I loved to hang out with Alphas, to be like them. To dominate, lead the others and when I first have my rut it was perfect. Like it was the right thing for me.”

“How does it even work? How is this possible?” Robert slowly caressed Mats’ cheek.

“It just happen. Thanks to hormones. You saw it while our first time. My knot is not big and don’t last long but it works as much as possible and it makes me happy. I know that my seeds will probably never give life because it’s not how it works but still it’s something. I can smell omega’s heat as well as Alpha’s ruts.”

“You’re eyes turned red when you were in your rut.” Robert brought it out as it was still confusing him.

“Yeah, it’s normal with these hormones.”

“But what about your omega abilities? Last night you were a bit…” Robert’s word were interrupted by Mats who pulled him closer to himself.

“I went to doctor after when happened at the training between us. After that fight and later in the bathroom. I just… knew that as an Alpha I will never be able to give you what you need.”

“But you said that you don’t feel good as an Omega.”

“You are making me feel right” Mats lips touched Robert’s neck. “And I’m not going to let you fully dominate, because I know you liked me on top.”

“Stop this” Robert blushed hard and Mats laughed a bit.

“I love you. I know I should have told you faster but I couldn’t. I wasn’t ready.”

“Are you now?”

“Yes” he turned his face to connect their lips in long, gentle kiss that Robert broke for a second to say just a few words that were enough for Mats to have tears of happiness in his eyes.

“I love you too” and so they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was supposed to end with lots of drama, tears and crying but I forced myself to think of something else because I needed to cheer myself up a bit. Well I've failed horribly.  
> So yeah, Mats is a trans alpha as it should be named probably but for Robert he is ready to give up being who he always wanted to be. But will it work out? I can't promise that for you. I'm not sure if you will like this idea or not, but I'm ready to see the bad reactions.
> 
> These words from the song I've mentiond before would be good to tell about Mats' life in this story.  
> "Stuck inside of the wrong frame  
> I don't feel attached to this name  
> My body, I must reclaim  
> With different eyes and no shame
> 
> Try, try to just hear me out  
> Don't ask why, why  
> I'm taking this route  
> It's alright, right?  
> That's what I tell myself, but I don't know know
> 
> So I ran 'til I couldn't & I screamed, until my voice was gone  
> I believed what I shouldn't have, I don't know why  
> These memories are nothing to me just salt
> 
> Look in the mirror and tell me  
> What it is like to be free  
> How do I grasp reality  
> When I don't have an identity!  
> Who, who can I look to 'cause I'm not like you, you  
> And I don't believe in the truth, truth  
> Because all of my life's built on lies"


	7. My resolve is weakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every decision has it dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates lately but I'm very busy with my school duties. I don't know when I'll be able to finish the last chapter :(

Few weeks later Bayern was going through hard time. They’ve lost against BVB and now they were coming back from a painful defeat in Russia that no one was expecting. Honestly most of their fans were hoping to see a game with result like 3:0 or even more for Bavarians. However it wasn’t their lucky time as many players got injured with sweeper-keeper on top of the list. It ended with an unexpected twist as Rostov was able to take a lead scoring 3 points in total, humiliating Bayern in front of everyone.

Well in the end that was how Mats felt during their flight back home. He wasn't saying anything to Robert who was sitting next to him, checking some stuff on his phone. Was he watching some TV series? Probably. But Robert needed some sort of distraction . Both of them felt bad with their performance as much as the rest of Bavarian team. Joshua and Xabi were hugging in the seat before them. Philipp suffered alone as Manu was injured and small omega looked like sad puppy. That view was heart-breaking for everyone. Their captain looked like he really needs his mate to get over this defeat. At the same time Thomas was curled on his seat. He and Benni haven’t seen each other for a very long time now and it was getting more and more on him, especially that his performance lately wasn’t at its best. People needed to bring on how much he’d scored around that time last year and how many goals he’d missed this season. Poor guy.

Mats was listening to music and Robert watched him over his phone. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have him as his boyfriend even if Robert couldn't hug Mats here as still both of them wanted to keep their relationship between each other for now. Mats wasn’t ready to mate back then and also their reputation was an important question. Since both of them were well known as Alphas people might react very badly if they came out. On the other hand Mats wasn’t ready and honestly wasn’t even thinking about revealing his true dynamic yet.

Eventually Robert decided to play a role of poor tired baby as he moved a bit closer to his boyfriend.

“Can I use you as my pillow?” Robert made puppy eyes as he leaned towards Mats. Bavarian looked at him with weird expression on his face as he was unsure how to react.

“We’re not alone here” He whispered to him.

“Oh come on. I want to take a nap.” On Pole’s face showed up his famous devilish smirk. “I just need your comfort, my Alpha.” His words made Mats bit his lip and nod with approval.

“Ok but I hope you won't drool.”

“You're the one who drools. “

“No, I’m not!” Mats blushed hard and Robert laughed at his face expression.

“Yes you do. I have even picture as a prove.”

“What? You’re taking pictures of me when I’m sleeping?” He growled a bit but stop as Robert ruffled his head.

“You are just too cute”

 

It was quite a while since Mats had visited his doctor. Amounts of Alpha’s hormones were smaller from each shot and after few weeks he stopped taking them. Along with this he was able to stop taking those no-rut pills and actually Mats felt that his body reacts good to it. Like he stop toxic himself too much and he stopped worrying about his kidneys so much. Although other side effect weren’t so pleasant as he wish to.

For many years Mats was walking with pride and self-confidence shining from him like blinding light from the sun. He was the dominating Alpha back at his time in BVB as their captain and everyone were stepping aside from his way. However lately Mats started to feel insecure. Alphas’ presence became harder for him to take and he got worried if someone will spot his changes. And unfortunately someone did. And to his unluckiness it wasn’t just one person.

First one was Manu. Tall goalkeeper was very sensitive with his smell sense and it led to few accidents back at his years at Schalke. He got into a few fights with another Alphas when his teammate went into a heat by accident. It made Manu lost his mind and calming him was almost an impossible task. It was a big struggle for the young goalkeeper and he started to freak out about it. Team’s management force young goalkeeper to take suppressant hoping to calm him a bit. It resulted in poorer results of Manu as his instincts became sloppy and slower. Happily for Neuer fate was on his side and on one of German National Team’s groupings he started to fall for small Omega whose name was Philipp. They relationship was just friends style until he came to play for Bayern. It wasn’t long until everyone could read about them being together all over newspapers.  

After mating with Philipp he was able to control himself enough to stop taking pills but still Manu was the first one to spot if there was some Omega in heat nearby. Now he was acting weird around Mats, asking him often if he feels alright and he was sending him worried looks. Hummels tried to get away as far as possible from the big goalkeeper but as both of them were working on the defence it was a very hard tast, almost impossible. So Mats tried to convince Manuel that there was nothing to worry about but still Manu acted the same.

Second person was Arturo. Very aggressive and dominating Alpha used to treat Mats like they were on the same level but now his behaviour started to change. He became more possessive towards the defender and Mats begun to feel uncomfortable with him on his side. He felt relieved when Arturo stayed away from him and if he needed to be next to him, Mats hoped that Robert will help him. And definitely Chilean was sending him more looks then needed. Like he was waiting for something and his irises started to check out Mats in lockers. The defender wasn’t able to think about the way to confront him about this as he felt that his chances to win against Arturo decreased drastically. Chilean made him regret his decision to stop taking Alpha’s hormones.

And of course Philipp as the daddy needed to get himself in the way. He must had spot something. What? Mats wasn’t sure but small Omega started to talk with him more than before and look after him. It was a bit calming for him like he had assurance that if something bad happen Philipp will be there for him. Bayern’s captain looked like he was able to understand Mats.

In the end Robert was the one to make Mats feel right after all that troubles he needed to face lately. Because even if he was caring and protecting towards him it wasn’t crushing Mats’ mentally. After practice they often hang out together at each others’ places when usually Mats was acting like a true Alpha, hugging Robert to himself, making sure he feels good or being on top while they make out session. Only Robert knew how to make him feel right. Only Robert could do this.

 

 

 

For last few weeks Mats felt pain in lower part of his stomach. At the beginning it wasn’t big but with each passing day it became more and more troublesome. It was like that for a longer time now and Mats got used to it. He wanted to play as much as possible and nothing could stop him from this. After all this years he got used to feeling pain and he preferred physical suffering then mental that he needed to face as a kid. Besides after taking his suppressants and making some warm-up exercises the pain was fading away for few hours. Mats felt like that before the game in Dortmund and against Rostov. Now he felt like game against Leverkusen will end up the same way, but the pain was with him the whole 90 minutes long game. Mats face trouble with his abilities being not at their best that day however he was still trying to show his best. He hoped that soon something will change and that this game will turn on Bayern’s side. His transfer to Bavarian team was to win more after all.

And he did it...

He scored an outstanding goal!

Mats screamed in joy as Thiago jumped on his back and soon his teammates were all around him, celebrating the goal. That was it, the moment he needed lately to prove that he is the dominating one, the boss, the fucking Alpha over there. Robert smiled to him wide and he smiled back. With this man at his side Mats was sure he can do anything even move mountains. He could fight the pain he felt and it was increasing more and more. For the rest of the game that feeling was with him and he was counting time to the final whistle. Mats hoped to get home as fast as possible and take some pain killers. Last thing he needed was a journalist asking too many questions. But of course he needed to give some answers because his work is not over after the final whistle.

 

Celebrating the win wasn’t much spectacular that day, but as always it was nice. Mats and Thiago got some congratulations for their goals and few jokes were said about Javi’s play that day. Literally he saved them with his hand and for Bayern it was good that referee didn’t noticed it. Manuel crushed Philipp inside of his arms, making older man’s eyes come out and Arturo laugh about this with Xabi. Robert pulled Mats into a big warm hug, making taller man squeak in pain that Robert wasn’t able to hear because of Thiago’s screams.

“Great job!” Robert’s smile was too beautiful for Mats to handle. Lucky younger man was already red so no one could know that now he was blushing as well. He really wasn’t ready to come out that day. Robert let him go and Mats felt hot all of sudden. Sweat purred down his neck and he rubbed his forehead. This game was really tiring! How much Mats wanted to get  home! His legs were like jelly. He felt another wave of heat over him. The locker’s were awfully hot that day and Mats felt how he sweats because of this. He noted in his head to talk about it with someone from Bayern’ stuff. Lockers shouldn’t be like that. Also his clothes felt strangely uncomfortably. He could feel material rubbing against his skin that was suddenly so sensitive... Literally his each move on his chest. That was irritating so much. He spotted worried look of Philipp on him and he fake a smile to his captain.

Robert was still next to him and Mats needed a second to concentrate on what was he saying. Oh he was giving him congratulations again.

“Thank you” Mats padded Robert’s shoulder wanting to leave soon. “Next time you will score.”

“I’ll make sure of that” His devilish smirked showed up again and Mats blushed harder.

“Boys” Carlo spoke up to make his final speech and all eyes turned to him. Mats leaned against the wall as he was getting weaker. What’s happening? He felt small sting in his heart and his vision got blurred in a second. Carlo’s speech was like so far away from him. He was hit by awfully big pain in his stomach that made him bend a bit. Small cry escaped his throat as he almost felt down. Fortunately his boyfriend was there to caught him.

“Mats!” The defender felt Robert’s arms over him and soon he was placed on the ground. “Mats can you hear me?”

“It hurts..” he said with a weak voice and soon he hear a deep, angry growl over him. His stomach was pulsating with pain but it wasn’t the worst from what was happening. He could feel how his body is burning and that his scent must have gotten sweet because Robert moved back covering his nose. Mats was in heat...

“Fuck this smell so good” he heard Arturo’s growl and soon Douglas joined in. Two Alphas were walking towards his direction and rest of Bavarians turned to see what was happening. Philipp turned pale and Thomas looked around confused. He got answer for his not asked question when Costa growled as he got closer to man on the floor.

“So sweet” His voice made Mats’ heart beat faster like rabbit’s while running for life. He was really scared. In the small room it was easy to pick on his scent by all the unmated Alphas. Even Arjen or Xabi looked like it was hard for them to control themselves, although Joshua grabbed Xabi by his arm to show him  that he already had a mat. Xabi looked for a second at Josh but his eyes turned towards Mats soon and he remained quiet while his face showed that he really wanted to posses helpless Omega. However there was no one to stop Arturo who literally pushed Thomas who was standing in his way and moved to Mats, grabbing him by his arm.

“So we have little Omega over here” his eyes were furiously red and Mats felt how his body is responding to his move. His fever got stronger and now he had no chance to ran away from Chile’s player. “Let me take care of you” Arturo’s growl sounded like he was fully taken by his instincts now.

“Fuck off, Arturo” Robert pushed him away with his eyes red as well. “You have no right to touch him!”

“Yeah? And you will stop me?” He laughed and grabbed Robert by his jaw to show his dominance over the Pole.

“Mats is mine” Robert growled and he dug his nails in Arturo’s skin.

“Stop this!” Manu pushed both of them away from each other making them calm at the sight of the dominating Alpha.

“Take him out from here!” Carlo looked at Philipp who tried to made his way to Mats, but now Rafinha jumped towards Omega in heat. Mats tried to curl to the door when his arms were grabbed by small Alpha and he cried in pain as he felt lube coming out on his short. Scent of Alpha next to him was too strong and his heat went full way. Not it was too powerful to handle it by anyone and even Javi or Thiago swore under their noses even if there were just Bethas.

And from all the bad things that could happened...It was too strong to be taken by Manuel whose irises got red in a second. Strong and big Alpha turned towards the defender and he grabbed Rafinha by his back to throw him on the floor.

“Get away” Manu growled at him and pulled Mats up by his shirt to his body to inhale strong scent from his neck. “Oh yeah, you smell good!” He pulled his hands around Mats’ waist, making him moan quietly as more lube came out from him.

“Manuel!” Robert felt furious seeing as someone is touching HIS Omega. The Pole growled loudly and jumped on Manu’s back, digging his teeth in his shoulder. Big Alpha needed to let Mats free to get rid of his opponent.

“Screw you, Lewandowski!” Manuel hit him with his elbow and turned to finish with his enemy as fast as possible but then his nose drills were hit by something that they shouldn’t had. Everyone's eyes turned to Mats again who was laying on the floor, crying in pain. Scent of lube was now replaced by something that made all Alphas’ eyes turn back to normal.

Mats was bleeding and his pale face hit the floor after he send hopeless look to Robert.

 

“What do you mean you didn’t knew he is an Omega!!!” Carlo was furiously talking on the phone with Bayern’s bosses while Robert was rushing down the corridor with apologising Manuel and worried Philipp. Mats was taken by an ambulance few minutes ago and Robert hoped to get to the hospital as soon as possible. He was scared a lot about his boy and he wasn’t even paying attention to what vice-captain said, walking next to him.

“Philipp can you drive?” Robert asked as he was all shaking from nerves.

“Sure” Philipp padded his head gently, feeling bad for his teammate. He really was like a good daddy and it made Pole feel a bit better.

“I just hope nothing serious will happen to him...”


	8. You're mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every drama comes to the end.. at least in this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I'm so sorry for posting this so late. I wasn't able to write much and now I am so happy to finish this one!!!   
> Thank you all for the support I had here for every single one from you who read this, left kudos and even more for those who wrote a comment and shared their thoughts about this :* Thank you so much! 
> 
> I don't think I will post anything till the end of May. I have some sketches to finish like Iker/Mats story or ThoMats in two alphas edition. 
> 
> For now thank you so much and have a good day/night! <3

Mats woke up in hospital feeling how his body was aching a bit down in his stomach, making moving without  making it worse impossible. At first he was confused until memories hit him hard. At that emotions came back hard and made him feel even worse than in the lockers.

“Fuck…” swear word crossed his mind as he reminded himself what happened. Mats felt so humiliated, like his darkest secret came out to life in the worst way possible. What will Bayern’s bosses say about his secret? Everyone were sure he was an Alpha! And his trip to hospital sure will end up in public. He wasn't trusting medics around him. For sure one of them will sell his private information for money…

“Mats?” he heard familiar voice that dragged him away from these awful thoughts. It was his brother Jonas, the most Alpha from all Hummels’ family, the one he needed to protect when they were younger. He was not only his brother but his friend who supported him no matter what was happening or what stupid thing Mats was doing. Mats was the same for him even when Jonas hit some big dangerous guy with a plastic hammer as a child, making him almost hit the kid. He was always protecting him even as Omega and Jonas couldn't believe as Mats went into his first heat. It was bigger shock for him then for anyone else as he wasn’t able to see his brother as nothing else then Alpha back then. “How do you feel?” His voice was concern and he was squeezing his hand a bit to hard.

“Bloody awful” Mats’ voice was hoarse and quiet. Questions were running through his head. How many hours was he there? What is going to happen? And.. where is Robert?

“You scared all of us” Jonas ruffled his brother's hair sending him a friendly smile. “Why you stopped taking your hormones?”

“Long story” Mats rubbed his eyes hoping that Jo won’t dig this subject more but of course he did. 

“Is it connected with Lewandowski?” he asked gently still squeezing his hand.

“Why you ask?..” Mats blushed a bit that add colour to his sick pale face.

“Because he came here as soon as you ended up in hospital, from what doctors told me, and he was freaking out more then mum or dad. Now he went for something to drink as here he looked like he was about to burst into tears. He said that all of this is his fault...“

Mats felt his heart beat faster. So Lewy came here! He still cared about  him. Lewy truly loved him..

“It was my own decision “ Mats growled as he understood that Jo was seeing Lewy as the guilty one. His stomach was hurting awfully again and he couldn’t take it anymore. “Can you please ask the doctor to come? It hurts again..”

“Sure” Jonas faked a smile and walked out to search for a doctor. In the same time Robert showed up and rushed to Mats’ bed. He was pale and looked really scared and concerned.

“Hey… How you feel?” Lewy asked with a weak voice. He couldn't stop himself from hugging his beloved man and Mats moaned a bit as he moved him. 

“Hey watch out… My stomach still hurts.” Mats felt the pain getting stronger and his nails digged in Lewy’s arms.

“Sorry” Lewy laid him down and sat on Jonas’ chair.

“What happened?” Mats was hoping to get more information. He offered his hand to Robert who took it with a smile.

“Well.. It's because of that hormones you took for years. Your body just wasn't able to take this heat or something. Doctor used this kind of language that made me even more confused about what happened“ Lewy scratched his hair and blushed ashamed.

“Oh.. Great” Mats bit his lip. “I guess I wouldn’t be able to get it too.”

Soon Jonas came with a doctor who gave him strong pain killers and Mats came back to sleeping.

  
  


Mats came to the training place after almost two weeks of a break and individual trainings. One week was the time at the hospital and at home, trying to deal with incredibly painful heat. Taking hormones for such a long made it almost impossible to take it without help from the painkillers. Even though Robert tried to contact with him and offered his help with dealing with this, Mats felt bad to ask for this since that fight in the lockers. Humiliations because of what happened there wasn't allowing him to sleep or actually do anything. He was scared what might happen when he'll be back and what he could do about it. He knew that some will treat him worse after this and so he hoped to hide forever in his bed.

His doctor forbidden him to keep up with taking pills as it made an awful damage to his body and he needed time to recover himself fully. The one his former doctor prescribed him weren’t the best ones and the new one told him they weren’t safe to use. Mats felt devastated because of this and in the end a bit relieved. He really felt how his body gets clearer with every day although he missed his Alphas abilities. They were still there but not so strong as they used to anymore. Once he scented Omega in heat nearby his room in the hospital and enjoyed this smell more than he needed but he was able to hold himself from following it. Not like that that time back at training place when he almost got Josh. He still liked Omegas, their scent and how adorable they were. But his heart belong to Lewy. Mats loved his smile, laugh and smirk, how he showed off and how calm he could be. Fighting against him and together was the best time in his life. He loved that for him he was able to play submissive role and now he wanted to offer his neck for him. Because what connected them was love not some stupid dynamic.

Besides his brother other Jonas was thinking about him. Next day after he got to the hospital Jonas Hector his National teammate called him in the evening. They liked each other and each time they went for national games they enjoyed each other’s company. 

“Hi! Manuel told me what happened. Are you alright?” Jonas asked him softly with concern voice. Jonas was a cool, nice guy who always stayed in the back avoiding attention. He never had any social media and he prefered to keep his life private. He seemed powerful and delicate at the same time and it was one of the things that interested Mats in him. Finally after one win of Germans Jonas confessed to him that he is an Omega but he doesn't like to show it off around. He loved to seem powerful and strong, he loved fighting with Alphas. He wasn’t afraid to challenge the strongest guys out there and no one could stop him. Mats felt that they are a bit similar in this although Jonas wasn't really taking any hormones besides suppressants. He felt pride from his dynamics and he adored how heat could make intimate contact more enjoyable. 

“Yeah I’m ok. Just I can’t get over about what happened in the lockers after the game…” he decided to be honest with Jo. Who else could get him so good like Jonas did?

“Yeah for sure it’s fucked up. Maybe you would like me to help you a bit?” His calm voice was making Mats feel relieved. 

“How?”    
“I can come over to you and help you a bit. I beth normal talk face to face will be better than the cellphone one.” He laughed a bit.   
“Oh ok.. Yeah I wouldn’t mind. But now I’m in the hospital so maybe you’ll join me once I’ll come back home?”

“Yeah. I will. How about I will tell you some story? You won’t believe what happened yesterday after practice” and so Jonas started to tell him about weird stuff that happened in Cologne dragging Mats’ attention away from all the bad stuff.

 

Week after the incident Mats was home and his heat came back. Since at hospital doctor decreased it with pills now he was forced to go through it and it was awfully painful. Like literally hell. Most of the time he was laying in bed, hoping the pain will go away.

Jonas visited him the day after and helped a lot with stuff like cooking food and making sure Mats won’t pass out because of hunger or thirst. He was really a true friend.

After one of the waves Mats managed to take a shower and walk downstairs to sit in the living room with Jo and talk with him a bit while eating. Having someone at his side was cheering him up a lot.

“How do you feel?” Jonas asked him softly while putting his book down on the table so his full attention was on Mats now.

“Fine I guess... Each wave gets easier to take” he sighed a bit while chewing his food. “Thank you for your help by the way”

“No problem, Mats. That’s what friends are for” He smiled a bit.

Suddenly Mats’ phone rang loudly and he yet again rejected phone call from Robert. He wasn’t going to talk with him for now not until he will make things work out. He couldn't look in his eyes now. He felt bad with what happened and why. Robert was blaming himself and Mats knew it was his fault. Not Lewy’s. Mats needed to deal with himself before he will be able to unite with his beloved man.

“You know your phone keeps on ringing whole day. Maybe you should answer it?” Jo looked at Mats who frowned a bit. 

“No.. Not now. I need some more time” Defender whispered quietly while looking down.

“For what?” Jonas rolled his eyes. He was less overthinking stuff guy and he prefered simple calculations.

“I can't talk with him now”

“Why?” He kept on digging the subject.

“After all that happened… What if he won't look at me the same way?”

“I still don't understand. He came to the hospital to you. He cares about you.”

“Robert and I were playing all time before he found out about my true dynamic. It was funny and enjoyable. Now he won’t see me as Alpha anymore!” Mats hid his face in both hands. Why it all need to be so weird? It’s just an AO3 fanfiction after all not a tv drama.

“I think it's not a problem with your hormones, dynamics or what Robert will think but with the way you see yourself. You are scared how people will see you, that they will find you weak and submissive just because you are O not A. Don't think like that!” Jonas moved closer to him and hugged him gently. Mats leaned in his arms and closed his eyes. Jonas however wasn’t finished with his speech. “I'm Omega too and yet people still ask me if I'm an Alpha. Because I don't care and I want to show other Alphas that I'm not easy one.“

Mats felt that Jo might have a better attitude but for now he wanted to come back to bed.

 

Mats laid in his bed after another wave. He felt better with it as he was trying to find a way to enjoy it. He started to accept what was happening and even if his need for a knot was strong and simple tries to please himself weren't very successful, he knew that he can control his body and his needs. 

Slowly he took his phone in his hand and called to the only man he could. Now he was ready and small smirk showed up on his face and he thought about what was going to happen.

“My God, Mats! I was so worried about you! Why you weren't answering my calls?!!! Do you know how awful hell it was not knowing what's with you! And then your brother told me that I shouldn't come over to you because of your…” Pole bit his lip as he tried to stop his shouting. “You know…”

“My heat? “ Mats said calmly. “Well I think you should come over to me for some help” 

Robert was quiet and Mats closed his eyes to imagine how shocked his Alpha must be. And he grinned widely at what he was planning to do with him. This night will be his.

 

Robert showed up soon after and just as he walked inside he hugged Mats tight and sniffed his neck to enjoy his beloved scent. It was the best scent in his life, sweet and muscular to the point it was driving the most hidden instincts out from him.

“I've missed you so much…” he whispered quietly and hugged Mats closer while licking his neck at the same time.

“I missed you too“ The defended took him upstairs to his bedroom and together they laid in bed, hugging each other close and simply enjoying each other. Until the wave came they were whispering how much they love each other and then when Mats felt heat coming again Robert helped him to deal with it.    
And Mats enjoyed it. 

 

Mats came back to being his old self without any help of the pills. He knew that he can take a lead on any Alpha nearby and his dynamics had nothing to deal with it anymore. Not just Robert. He could do that with anyone and it made him feel prouder than ever. 

At the beginning everyone were a bit confused when Mats step in the Bayern’s lockers for the first time. He saw Arturo’s smirking and then he heard some quiet comment to Thiago who growled at him in response. Mats smiled under his nose because of that. Good to have Thiago on his side. And he wasn’t the only one who played fer towards their teammate. Xabi pad his shoulder and Javi ruffled his hair in a friendly way. Finally the one and only captain stood at his side with a warm smile. How can Mats accept the fact his guy will finish his career so soon? Life without Philipp as his teammate will be awful.

“Hi. How do you feel?” Philipp asked him with a soft voice. 

“I’m fine, thanks. And you?” Mats was relaxed and he smiled widely to his captain.

“Good, thank you. What did the doctors said?”    
“That I need to stop with the pills. At least for now” he sighed a bit and ended the conversation before more questions will come. He could already spot Thomas weird looks and well.. It was just Thomas. He was always acting weird and crazy.

  
During warm up came time for a cherry on top of this cake and so Manuel came to him to apologize with a look of sad puppy. Mats simply told him that nothing bad happened as he felt bad when he saw how guilty the big goalie looked like and so he hugged him friendly. It helped Manu to relax and he hugged back. 

And then came the one Mats wanted to see the most. Robert came between him and Manu with a playful smirk to pull his hand around Mats. Manuel moved back, accepting the fact they needed some time together.   
“How is my Alpha doing?” Robert showed off his neck to Mats who rubbed his nose against it. No one said anything besides Arturo who laughed a bit at this view.   
“Wow Lewa what happened to you? You’re so weak that you lost against Matsie?” Tattooed guy walked to them and gently pushed Robert with his arm. “Where’s your Alpha’s pride?”   
“It’s on its place” Robert growled at him and pushed Arturo away. Mats moved to him as well and growled loudly, enjoying the height difference between him and the midfielder. He looked hardly in Arturo’s eyes and they stayed like that for a longer minute in a staring fight so intense that everyone moved back from them. In the end Arturo felt everyone's’ eyes resting on him in displeased way and pressure to finish his idiotic behaviour. With a loud growl of disapproval he turned around and went to Frank, who laughed loudly and showed thumbs up to Mats who took the winning pose.

Mats felt like a winner.   
He felt good.    
He was the Alpha over there.

  
  


Christmas break was awesome. After spending time with family Mats and Robert met together at Lewy’s house to get prepared for a trip to Miami. Coco was walking around their legs, hoping to get more attention. Mats’ dog knew that soon he will end up for a longer time at Mats’ parents house and that his owner won’t pad his fur like dogs loves to for some time. Also he felt in love with Lewy and he couldn’t leave them for a longer moment. Finally in the evening it felt asleep and so two men had some time together.

“Your hair looks so nice” Robert laughed and ruffled his man’ hair. They were blond as he lost a beth during the Oktoberfest party and was forced to play one game in dyed hair. Time at winter break was the best as so he would play just one game and then dyed them black back. 

“Stop” Mats blushed and leaned down to kiss Robert, hoping it will make him stop talking. 

“No. I won't my Blondie-girl” Robert moved his lips back and caressed his back.

“That's not funny” Mats got red on his face.

“Eminem?”

“No.”

“Top Model?”

“No!”

“Fat ass” 

Mats couldn't stand it anymore and he leaned down again to kiss Robert again. “Just shut up” 

“I like when you're so bossy” Loud purring sound escaped striker’s throat. 

“Do you?” he purred. He will make him regret that words later.

 

Their hotel in Miami was luxury but it wasn't most important for them. Their room was quiet and peaceful, perfect for cuddling whole nights after longs days of watching basketball games, going on the beach and so on. Mats was thankful for lack of journalists asking all the time about his transition but yet he saw some new pics of them online. Especially those where Lewy was ruffling his hair. Seriously? Why he needs to do it all the time. 

Ok he looked weird like that. And even some little girl asked him if he is the famous Eminem while he was stopping himself from facepalm. Eminem doesn’t have a beard like that!

 

Mats moved behind Lewy as they enjoyed their evening in the hotel room. The defender pulled his hands around them and jumped on the bed with him. Robert giggled under him and hugged him close. He got used to Mats’ going crazy sometimes and he liked it. He liked whole Mats and even Mats was his favourite name now.

“I love you..” he smiled under Mats’ chest, moving hands around his back.   
“I love you too” Mats kissed him and so they had their best make out ever.


End file.
